Road to Another Naruto: An Urashima Perspective - Original Version
by blukmage19r2
Summary: One-shot side story from Project Love NaruHina. What happens when Naruto "Ruto" Urashima gets caught in a world with familiar faces, but not in the same habitat. Not to mention, the location is a bit on the low-tech side. How will the Urashima manage to survive the ordeal of a legion of real shinobi and kunoichi and how will he ever get back home... alive?


Project: Love NaruHina Side Story

 **Road to Another Naruto: An Urashima Perspective**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. Deal with it. The author is not the owner of Naruto and Love Hina and other stories I just stick in. The rights are reserved to their respective authors.

Any similarities of people (living, dead, or somewhere in between), locations, and characters used in this story are entirely coincidental.

However, the sounds for comedic tendencies are intentionally real.

Note that this will be a somewhat different scenario in Part 1 of Naruto.

So SPOILER ALERT! Read at your own risk!

* * *

 **Rated** : T(?) for Violence, Language, Innuendos, Suggestive Material, Some Character Deaths; nothing too major. Preferably for older Teens.

 **Timeline** : Between Chapters 16 and 17 in Project: Love NaruHina and before Sasuke's betrayal in the original story in Part 1.

 **Summary** : What happens when Naruto "Ruto" Urashima gets caught in a world with familiar faces, but not in the same habitat. Not to mention, the location is a bit on the low-tech side. How will the Urashima manage to survive the ordeal of a legion of real shinobi and kunoichi and how will he ever get back home... alive?

* * *

 **Speech :** See Project Love NaruHina for details.

* * *

§

Mid July XX, 1999

[At the Hinata-sou]

Naruto "Ruto" Urashima. Age: 13½. Currently standing at 170 cm (about 5'7", and still growing), blond hair, blue eyes, has 2 beast-like birthmarks on each cheek (that can be mistaken for war paint or eye black used for sports).

He had a long session of mildly massaging his close girl-friends' bodies (plus Naru at their insistence) as they had a long day of exercises, shopping, and homework. And right now, he was preparing to pack his summer clothing, the sunscreen and suntan lotions, the first-aid kit for some not-so-major emergencies. He even packed his weights and his monohoshizao clothesrod-blade for personal training. Before he was getting dressed in his regular nightclothes (gym shorts and a T-shirt), he looked at a package that just delivered by Washu Hakubi and her means of transportation from Okayama (with impeccable timing). There was a letter addressed to him and was personally handwritten by the motherly scientist as it read,

* * *

 _To our friend in Hinata City,_

 _We have a disturbance in the 'force' that is needed to be checked. Lately, some fool or other is trying to make his entry into our world, and you're the primary target that he wanted to get his messy fingers on. This package, provided here, will be the key to your survival and everybody else's. Keep this orb with you, under wraps, until you deliver it safely._

 _Look for one Yuki Nagato; she is a connection with an associate of mine that will help get you back to your own world. She will not only act as a guest in your dormitory, but mainly your client for delivery; there's no need for any distress._

 _Also, do not be alarmed with the mission interfering your summer plans, because time flows at a different rate. You'll find out for yourself._

 _Anyhow, in the world that you're going, the location is likely to be much like your past life, only different scenarios were played out. Your counterpart is away on a mission, so you have a rather short amount of time to set things right before he and his team returns. Whether to make good or bad decisions are up to your discretion, but try not to be too silly with them._

 _After this letter is read, while you look at the package, you'll arrive via a 'random flight' to your destination._

 _By the way, Tenchi and his closest kin wanted to send their regards for your journey and a happy vacation._

 _\- With a cute and a friendly smile,_

 _Washu Hakubi_

* * *

Ruto folded the letter into his desk drawer and murmured, "That mad scientist sure knows how to come up with her packages," as he opens the parcel to reveal a small round orb the size of an orange. Even the color is orange; a translucent bright orange, that is.

But then, Ruto read the postscript that popped up in front of him.

 _P.S. - Don't expect any warm welcomes in your destination. They have their evil-hearted minds fixated against a particular fox and not with the real truth behind the incident. Stay alert._

 _P.P.S. - You'll arrive to the alternative world in about... now._

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

When Ruto suddenly snapped back into reality, something isn't right as he found himself in a prison somewhere in the region of who-knows-where. As he looked around, Ruto notices that he is wearing prison garbs and handcuffed and chained to his wrists and ankles. His sword and his other possessions in his scrolls were missing. That's when a warden of the jail cell, wearing an iron-plated headband with a leaf and spiral symbol, came forward and rudely shouted, "All right, you demon! Nap's over. We are sorting out your stuff and you're going to be stuck in here... forever. Not even the Hokage knows about you being taken to the hidden prison, sanctioned by our friends from the councils. *cackle!*"

Ruto puts on his act as a prisoner and asked the grumper, "Why are you holding me captive? I'm innocent, dattebayo! I declare Hebeas Corpus!"

But the crooked warden mocked the Urashima with a sneer, "Shut up, baké-kitsuné (demon fox)! You killed my wife and my family, you no-good son of a b****! Even my comrades lost a loved one or two, all because of you. And once we get rid of you, we will fulfill the late 4th Hokage's request and become famous! Not even the other nations will dare to challenge our might!"

"You know, for a jailhouse warden, you sure know how to make a big fool out of yourself," Ruto casually rubbed the ear wax off, acting like he hasn't a care in the world, "Not to mention, that you are a sad, strange, stupid, 'little' man. You have my pity."

"Oh, yeah? With your handcuffs suppressing your chakra," the crooked warden smirked as he thought he has things under control, "...you're in hardly in a position to be enforcing your wishes, you..." But then he notices something is wrong with the picture. The prisoner has his cuffs easily removed without getting jolted from the use of chakra and twirls them with ease as he grins at the warden, making him very mad. Then the jailor opened the door to capture Ruto and tried to bash him with the billy club, but was struck from behind by the Urashima's summoned double, followed by the original grabbing his opponent's leg and threw him to the ground and performed a Knee Crucifix Hold, severely overextending the foe's leg and knee backwards until he is unable to move and became unconscious from the pain.

"You give Shinobi and jailors a bad name, 'ttebayo!" Ruto declared to the knocked-out warden as he gets a taste of his own medicine while swiping the keys, clothing, and equipment while he and his double overlooked the map, detailing the location.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[At the Hokage's Building]

Tsunade Senju, the newly seated 5th Hokage, is dealing with her number one pet-peeve: paperwork. Not even the predecessors have the logical solution into beating this backbreaking, stiff-jointed, fattening, lazy, and sheer heart-attacking problem. Even her assistant Shizune and her pet pig, Ton-ton, wouldn't let her enjoy her particular pastimes in gambling and guzzling fine saké. But then a random chunin-ranked man came in with urgent news, "Godaime-sama (Lady 5th), we have reports that one Naruto Uzumaki is being held captive in one of our jail units!"

"That cannot be!" Tsunade declared while suspiciously look at the chunin, "I personally sent Naruto, along with Team 7, excluding Kakashi, to the Land of Tea for an important mission. You're sure it was him?"

"Affirmative!" the man replied, "We tested the prisoner's blood sample and it almost matches Naruto Uzumaki's markers. However, he has some strange, unusual differences and some rather... odd equipment in his possession. We haven't been able to uncover much of the information, but recently, we've been hearing news that there's just been a jailbreak and the contents were stolen by the same prisoner!"

Tsunade grumbled under her breath that the long-standing councilmen from the civilian and the elder sides have gone too far to keep her grandson-figure from getting what the young soldier truly wanted. And those fools are trying to appeal to the Fire Daimyo, (who stands higher than the Hokage), into gaining favor for them while making the Hokage feel like a pushover and a figurehead to society. And then there's some rogue-nin and ANBU within the village limits that are causing other disturbances all over the known world while Tsunade ends up taking the fall.

Not to mention that those rotten scoundrels within the village limits have unlawfully captured Naruto in a jail cell without the use of a proper courtroom trial. It's direct violation against the wrongfully imprisoned and it will do serious hurt to the prosecution's testimony.

Deciding that enough is enough, she called for some available ninja to escort her as she was requested an appointment by the Daimyo, while some others to investigate the hidden unregistered prison to find that 'Naruto' and take him back to the office alive until she gets back to settle this modern mess.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[Outside of the prison]

Ruto uses his Shadow Doubles to knock out the guards and loose jailees and reclaimed his lost possessions and the delivery package, stealing their clothes while keeping his garments in his scrolls as he looked for the City Hall or whatever form of office there is.

As he escaped the prison, there's enough daylight as Ruto looked to see that, to the north, there is a mountain with 4 monumental figureheads watching over the village. "This gives Mount Rushmore from the Americas a whole new meaning," he admired with a whistle, "They look like the school principals and...?" He looked and sees a fourth face from the left that resembled his late father.

But the thought was interrupted when the prison lets out a wailing klaxon to warn that there's a escapee running loose. Ruto makes a break for it, using his chakra chains like grappling cables to the trees and buildings nearby while overlooking the layout before going down to the streets below.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[In a district within the Village]

A young, shy Hyuga girl with a midnight-blue hime-styled haircut was just exiting the bakery to get her favorite snack, when all of the sudden, she bumped into Ruto and he managed to catch her and her snacks from falling to the ground. When the girl looked up very high, Ruto asked her, "Are you all right?"

"Na-Na-Naruto-ku-ku-ku... *faint*!" the girl stammered until she blushed too much from the pressure and fainted on the spot, with a nosebleed. She murmurs the name of her ardent admirer while she was still passed out. Ruto sighed as knew that the Hikage in his world doesn't normally faint on a dime, she is far more...brazen than this counterpart, but this Hyuga has a far bigger cleavage than what Hikage has to offer (in fact, that Hyuga of his world is more flat-chested from 'dieting' so much). Not to mention the busty brunette mistook him for his other self.

So, Ruto decided to carry the Hyuga girl in a princess style to the where the map said is where the office building is at, while the perverted princess mumbles incoherently as she is still blacked... **Correction** : Red-out.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[Meanwhile, with Team 8]

Kurenai Yuhi, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka (plus Akamaru, the Pyrenees pup) are getting rather impatient, for their teammate Hinata Hyuga being late for the team exercises in Training Ground 08. But just then, Kurenai gets a radio transmission that there's been a jailbreak and there's only one escapee from one of the prisons and is in the vicinity of the village. So she said to the boys, "Well, it looks like we got an urgent mission on our hands and Hinata is nowhere to be found. I just hope she wasn't captured by the escapee."

"Come on, Sensei!" Kiba loudly exclaimed with a beastly growl, "Hinata-chan just wouldn't dare get caught by the likes of a prisoner, except when it's Naruto."

"However, Kiba, we do know that Naruto is away on a mission," Shino mysteriously explained, "If it's true that he is in the village, then Hinata-san would be doing her usual routine for her to be..."

"If that's the way, boys," Kurenai surmised, "Then we got to find Hinata before something bad happens to her."

Then Team 8 went on their way to the location where their teammate often hangs out.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[With Team 10]

Asuma Sarutobi is trying to keep his team together before getting an appointment with the Hokage involving the news about promotions. But then, Asuma got a transmission from the radio that there's an escapee from a prison and is somewhere in the village.

The Sarutobi lights up his cigarette and said, "Guys, party's over. We have an urgent mission from the Madam Hokage."

Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi (AKA the 3 Stooges of Konoha) whined in their disappointment as they followed their sensei to meet with Team 8 for a briefing.

"Oh man, I was hoping that after all the training, Sasuke-kun would get to notice me instead of Billboard Brow (Sakura)!" Ino complained while still lovestruck with her fangirlism.

"Will you shut up with your fanaticism, Ino?" Shikamaru grumbled to his teammate, "Mendokusé (How bothersome), can't you at least just get your head out his "worshipfulness'" butt, for once?"

But Ino snapped back, "Why don't YOU just shut up, Shikamaru!"

"*munch* *munch* *munch* Um, guys," Choji said while chewing on some greasy potato chips, "Asuma-sensei left us behind."

And sure enough, Ino and Shikamaru moaned in exasperation as they tried to catch where their sensei went to. They haven't been able to learn how to properly shunshin (body flicker) yet, so they have to run on foot.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[Back to our protagonist and the Hyuga]

Ruto managed to find the Hokage's office (the building with the 火 (Fire) lettering in black) and wonders if there's a couch or something soft to put the girl down to rest her mindblown head. So he sent his double to disguise himself while asking the secretary for the directions to where the Hokage's office is at. She says that the office on the 3rd Floor, facing west. Then the double secretly hid himself in the halls, finding the destination, while the original noticed some leftover broken glass from the busted windowpane from some frustrated worker must've thrown a heavy object outside. While carrying the Hyuga girl, Ruto managed to shunshin into the office with ease.

Inside the office, the place is vacant. "Must be on their lunch break or something," the Urashima said to himself as he found a couch to lay the 'princess' down and removed her bulky out-of-season jacket to let her breathe better, and then he dropped his equipment down, but must keep his blade on hand, in case of an unexpected attack. His double from the other side of the halls *poofed* himself to send the information of the layout to the original. Then Ruto notices that the desk is rather untidy with paperwork. So he summons more of his doubles to read the lawbooks and then study the paperwork to be sorted in 4 piles: the main pile is being processed to be straightened out; the first pile with papers recommended to be passed as a law, as is; the second is a questionable pass with a slight need of reamending of some of the lines; the third is a veto pile that needs to be looked over, and the last pile is a veto pile that is considered to be unconstitutional. But the doubles and the original know that they can't just sign those bills without proper permission, so they write down a list to the Hokage about what needs to be done with.

But before they begin sorting, a group of doubles noticed that certain laws and some accounting books are off, and not in a good way. There were news that the other Naruto was forced to become the cash cow to make him pay for the expenses that he didn't buy, was sold terrible goods (clothing, food, furniture, weapons, and appliances, or unscrupulous fines that were outrageous. In other words, the double-crossing crooks intentionally squandered their fellow man's pay and possibly even others for their selfish, greedy, ruthless, no-good gains. The original did noticed that along the way, that his counterpart's apartment was considered to be condemned because of not only did his landlord made him pay a ridiculous charges in the billing (paid in Ryo), but the housing is also built on an unsteady foundation and could get caught in a real sinkhole. So, with a unanimous decision, the Rutos decided to prank on whoever's responsible for not giving his counterpart proper means of living and for him growing up without a decent education. They also wrote down a list of questionable laws that should need to be checked over and with those that are to be repealed immediately.

But suddenly, the Hyuga woke up and gasped as she herself without her jacket, exposing her 'secret', though still wearing a black shirt. _(She's got a low C-cup bust showing through her shirt, despite her young age.)_ The Urashima original knew that sooner or later, he has to tell her the truth. So he said to her, "I see you've finally awakened from your slumber, ojou-sama (princess)."

"Na-Naruto-kun," the girl softly said, "W-where am I?"

 **(Ruto)»** "We're in the Hokage's office, 'ttebayo. You suddenly fainted on the spot when I bumped into you... And will you please stop staring at me like that? You're giving me the wrong impression."

The Hyuga girl stopped using her Byakugan Ocular Jutsu and said, "I'm sorry, it's just... just that y-y-you're not the Naruto-kun that I kn-kn-know about. You're much...taller and sm-sm-smarter than he is."

* * *

"Haaak-shuu!" Naruto Uzumaki sneezed while on board in a boat after the settlement with the Tea Daimyo's minister (forced to go to the monastery in monk's garbs for his crimes), the Watarashi Gang (disbanded for their own share of heinous crimes) and the Wasabi Gang (for being pardoned for trying to maintain a clean living) came to terms. Somebody must be talking things about him and he's not usually proned to sickness or allergies. The orange ninja pulls up a tissue from his pouch to clear his nose out.

* * *

Ruto moved closer, crouched down and mimicked the stuttering, "Y-y-y-you're right! And you're not the Hikage Hyuga that I know of, either. You're much more kinder, gentler, and prettier than she is, 'ttebayo."

* * *

"Ah-choo!" the self-proclaimed dominatrix suffered a sneeze of her own, accidentally had a splotch of snot on a page of her homework. The teachers and her parents won't like this when it comes to procrastination and germ warfare, and this won't be one step closer to her 'beloved'.

"Why, me?" Hikage whined from her case of bad luck, "I'm gonna get that Urashima and he'll be all mine!"

* * *

They stopped and thought things over and the blond 'foreigner' said, "My name is Ruto Urashima. And you could say that I'm from another world."

Then the girl introduced herself, "And m-m-my name is Hinata Hyuga. P-p-p-pleased to meet...meet you."

{'Sunny Place'?} Ruto thought to himself, {A complete opposite of what Hikage is synonymous of: Face (of) Shadow. Not to mention, that's a name from one of my ancestors.}

Then they talked about small things while the doubles are busy working over the desk; things like with their lives in their known worlds, including their differences between their acquaintances. Hinata's companions are considered grown-up the moment they became soldiers while Ruto's classmates are still in school, though not yet in the same manner as being grown-up.

Ruto explained that there are schools for higher education, including 'High School' and 'The Universities and Colleges', but in his world, they wouldn't have the need or the wanting to kill people, with or without just cause. Of course, there are times when things call for a moment in judgment, considering that some crazy people would go so far to get what they wanted, so it's still far from what it's being called a utopia. And its people don't normally have the same signatures in the form of power to make things possible.

"But then, why do you have those abilities, Urashima-san?" Hinata asked, "And why do you not have the same chakra as Naruto-kun's?"

Ruto explains to the Hyuga that once upon a time, his world was once like this, and there was an orphan boy with the power of a chakra beast sealed into his gut and a girl living in a high-class society who became very close to each other and they were of preschool age, despite the hierarchy. But then, all future plans were shattered and shot to pieces when the crooked elders, some dirty retired-nin, a number of rogue-nin, the girl's family, and the known ninja world (both soldier and civilian) did an unforgivable deed as both kids were killed for one of the stupidest of reasons why: the boy being considered a 'demon' in the eyes of humanity and the girl who is considered to be tainted by the 'demon'.

Thus the sinful work of the village was done.

"That... that was horrible... Urashima-san," Hinata gasped at the tale.

But Ruto said, "Yes, it's tragic, 'ttebayo. But there's more to what happened. For you see, a form of divine justice was served against the known world for their crimes in the name of Ninjutsu. The Rabbit Goddess that was sealed into a giant statue was suddenly awakened and she turned some of the wicked people into androgynous pale-white men before they were turned into trees and wrecked about every building possible..."

And he sketched on a piece of unused paper to explain what the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya looked like, in her current form, and the pale-white humanoid's profile from memory.

"...while some others were hunted by the real demons that came from the Expanse. The 9 Beasts of Chakra were then sent into a different realm where they will not be used for war ever again. The 9-tailed Fox's Yin Chakra were safely separated from the Fourth Hokage's soul and became whole once again and rejoined its brethren. Even the Eidolons and Summons got word of what happened to the 2 children and they vowed to never be summoned by humans ever again. Then the Rabbit Goddess was removed of her own taint by the heavens as the now considered Unholy Tree and the black slime were both banished into a realm of endless torture before she ended up being sealed into a crystal, and most of the demons returned back to their own realm while the rest the group stayed behind. What's even more surprising is that the people that were untimely and unlawfully killed by their evil-hearted neighbors were then returned to the world of the living as they start over with their new lives as they witnessed the heavens reshaped the land and (slowly, but surely,) reconformed into the country that I grew up on."

Ruto explained that everybody, from the girl's mother and uncle, to the boy's parents, the Senju, and countless other people from different countries and lands, were resurrected without the means of the Edo Tensei. Everybody that is, except the young boy and Hyuga girl who were sacrificed, as they were called to a better place.

Since then, the Hyuga and Uchiha clans fell out of grace and out of power as they suffered the stigma of not only being unabled to use their ocular jutsu for their selfish and self-righteous gains, but they had betrayed the trust of the village all for the sake of power and authority. Even what's left of the Councilmen (Ninja, Civilian, and Elder) were shunned for their involvement.

The former Fourth Hokage, his wife, along with the girl's parents, mourned for their children because of the senseless act; they knew that using the Edo Tensei Jutsu or forbidden jutsu won't bring them justice, even with paying the price. So they decided to move on with their lives as they picked up their pieces. The people in the former ninja world had learned their lesson, the hard way, about the wrongful use of chakra and the abuse of the Bijuu and their holders.

Ruto told that after many millennia of hardships that involved his father's and his mother's families, the wandering nomads finally settled upon the stretch of land named after a nobleman's wife.

Hinata wonders what it was like to have her family be together as one, instead of being splintered into a form of apartheid. It's a long way to go before she wishes to change her families' way before they are destined for destruction. _(And she's not putting it in the same perspective as Neji's. It's worse.)_ And that's when she asked an awkward question, "Do you have somebody that is precious to you?"

Ruto gave the question a little thought and then answered, "Well, I have my family and my neighbors. You see, I have an older brother and stepsister, as well as my closest kin...despite their unique share of quirks." He told about his grandmother had recently retired to go on a globe-trotting trip with his sister, while he and his brother were in charge of his former family inn, now turned into a dormitory designated for women. He shows Hinata the photo of that one time in the front entrance, "...There's Naru Narusegawa, she's one of the first residents in the dorm. She can be a bit of a hothead, but as long as she controls her moody temper, she's a nice and caring soul."

 _(Hinata can't help but think that the brunette with the antennae-like fringes remind her of her former classmate Sakura Haruno, if only a few years older.)_

"There's Mitsune Konno, who also lives there...basically as a flatmate. She goes by 'Kitsune' because of her vixen-like expression and behavior. And... she happens to be my former baby-sitter."

 _(Hinata blushed at what it's like to be a baby-sitting by a trusted family friend. It may be different for girls, she thought to herself, but with boys it's a completely different game. Her younger sister, Hanabi, has a caretaker that tended to her needs. She's not spoiled like Sasuke, but she is living a rather sheltered life. The vixen also reminds her of a certain proctor that likes to prey on unsuspecting men, especially Naruto.)_

Then Ruto continued, "Then there's Kaolla («Kaora») Su that lives from the distant islands. She is the 2nd Princess of her Nation. However, she was sent away by her family to let her have a chance for higher learning. You could say the Kaolla-chan is very much like 'your' Naruto: she likes bananas as much as he likes ramen everyday, likes to be prankful, can be childish sometimes, and sometimes doesn't know her own strength, but she is still a good friend."

Hinata asked Ruto what does Kaolla looked more like. And one of the doubles brought in a dossier from the shelf and skims through every available until he ran into Kumo's kunoichi section until he pulls up Samui's and Mabui's profile. While Hinata shudders at the sight of an eariler incident, Ruto explained that Kaolla is very much like the average dark-skinned woman from the mountains of Kumo, but have slight differences in the jawline, eyes, and their distinguishable natural blond to platinum-blond hair color. In other words, the island kingdom is a melting pot of many different basic human races, but they are more like a cross between Kumo's races in the ninja world.

Then Ruto changed the subject, "There's still more to come. There's another girl, a few years older than me, who is trained in the art of Samurai-style swordplay. Her name is Motoko Aoyama. She usually tries to follow in her older sister's footsteps as the next successor in the art of Shinmei-ryuu (God's Cry Style) kenjutsu." Ruto told Hinata what Motoko looks like: long, ebony hair that goes down to just above her hips, a serious look that is not-so-much like Hiashi's, has a slightly gangly physique, and is a bit taller than his school teacher (Kurenai Yuhi). That is what Motoko looks like."

And he shows a quick sketch of Motoko and her close-up face to help her get inspired, "We're trying to help her adapt to the modern world, so she wouldn't easily get caught in situation where she couldn't get herself out of it, such as getting over her fear of man's 'pride' and turtles. She'd scream with a very terrible, high-octaved shriek that can give a famous singer a run for the money."

 _(Hinata remembered a few times when her friend Sakura, Ino, and the other girls often screamed loudly whenever they get angry over the slightest reaction, whenever it's from Naruto being nice or him just acting rather foolish.)_

"We also have another dormmate that is my next-door neighbor, Shinobu Maehara. She is what to be called the 'cook' in the dorm that helps provide the table with dinner while we finished with our studies. Sometimes I help her with the dishes. Believe it or not, she and I are very close friends. You know, reaching past first-base kind of close. Anyway, Shinobu-chan is a lot like you, she's a hard worker while having troubles with her family and has good friends that kept her in good company."

 _(Confidentially, Ruto didn't want to break out the news about the further relationships between him and Shinobu, Kaolla, Motoko, and Kitsune. The first two are really close while the latter is more like "easy come, easy go" kind of relationship. He also didn't want to mention that all 4 of them had kissed him in a strange manner from their bedside habits, and Kitsune was the officially the first woman to actually kiss him without much of a complication.)_

Hinata wondered what it was like to be in Shinobu's shoes, but every time she tried to imagine what's like to be in the lifestyle of a housewife, she thinks that she'll fuddle up everything. But Ruto said, "Hinata-san, Shinobu-chan is Shinobu-chan and you're still you. You can't be a housewife in just one day. All you'll have to do is practice, practice, practice until you can get things right, whether as a soldier or living the life as a civilian."

Hinata understood what Ruto meant. Maybe she can get some advice about trying to get her beau's attention. So she asked that particular question, but was interrupted when Shizune knocked on the door, As she entered, she forgot that Tsunade isn't around. But then, she noticed that the papers are strangely and neatly stacked in order, with paperweights on top of them. That's when she read the reminder on the desk that the Madam Hokage being away at the Daimyo's Pagoda for a very important inquiry. Then, suddenly, Shizune started to have the feeling that she's being watched by the strangest eyes set upon her. And when she sees the gaze of Ruto's beast-like eyes fixating at her face, she scurries out of the room in a flash and in a panic, "Ahiiiii~!"

The original Ruto breathed a sigh of relief as he dropped the Optical Delusory Art and said, "That was a close one, 'ttebayo. It's much too soon for me to spread the news just yet."

"You said it, boss!" the doubles agreed.

"Ruto-san, how come you can use genjutsu (Illusion Arts)? I thought that it's for people with weaker amount of chakra," Hinata said as she experienced deja vu from a certain exam a few months earlier.

"Let's just say that I'm just one of the exceptional, Hinata-san," the Urashima explained, "I trained my body and spirit every morning and whenever I needed to get something off my mind, 'ttebayo."

But then, it's about a few hours before sunset as Ruto straightened everything out for the Hokage to finish. The blond Urashima never knew that being a Hokage for a day can make anybody want to go absolutely berserk... but it's worth it.

Then Hinata asked, "Are you in a relationship with any of the women, Urashima-san?"

He hesitated for a moment and slightly blushed and admitted, "Well, Hinata-san, most of the girls and I are close friends, and Naru-sempai is trying to get my older brother's attention and her former crush's, but I rather not go any further than what I can explain. It's rather complicated, 'ttebayo."

That's when Ruto's and Hinata's stomachs began to growl. So the latter suggested, "H-how about...we visit I-I-Ichiraku's Ramen B-B-Bar? I...I haven't been th-there in a while."

{Ichiraku's?} the Urashima thought, {Aren't they the father and daughter team back in my world that are the top sellers of high-quality, reasonably priced cup ramen and the consumers can add whatever they want into the cup before adding the hot water? Well, I guess trying their variety of ramen wouldn't hurt.} "Okay, Hinata-san, can you guide me to where this ramen bar is at?"

And she takes Ruto to near the slums (AKA - the red-light district), where the finest quality ramen and fixings combine into one bowl. Before they left, he secretly stop activating the hidden seals set inside the office, used for real, private hush-hush meetings.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[Meanwhile, with Teams 8 and 10]

Kurenai is getting very impatient that her female student is missing for a few hours and everybody else is getting tired of going on a wild goose chase on searching for the so-called prison escapee. And the Hokage won't be back from the meeting from the Daimyo until later tonight. Asuma was getting worried that, sooner or later, somebody's going to get hurt.

Kiba and Shino are in overdrive while using their senses to sniff out where the suspect is hiding. They realized that the target escaped with Hinata and they had just missed them by a good 20 minutes. Then Shino logically suggested that the escapee and Hinata are likely to be in the Slums where Naruto lives and where the Ramen Bar is not far from there.

"We could use a break from all this searching, you know," Ino grumbled, "I haven't even run for this long in like...never!"

"What a drag," Shikamaru whined, "I usually take frequent breaks after running so much. Now my joints are troublesomely sore."

"I'm running out of snacks to keep my energy going," Choji thinking with his stomach, "I could use a ramen bowl with good cuts of pork to fill me up."

"Well, we all could use a quick bite to eat," Asuma suggested, "And we don't want to waste ourselves on soldier pills and make ourselves even more fatigued."

Kurenai agreed as they decided to take a short break and let the other ninja continue with the search.

"Alright!" Kiba cheered, "Let's go get ourselves a bowl of beef ramen and you a good chunk of meat. Right, Akamaru?"

"Arf!" Akamaru, the young Pyrenees pup lain on top of his 'pet's' head, barked in agreement. And the teams respited as they went on their way.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[At Ichiraku's Ramen Bar]

Hinata and Ruto entered the bar and were welcomed by Ayane and her father Teuchi as the customers seated in the stools. They ordered their choice of ramen and Ruto paid the bill with what change he scrounged.

As the cooks prepared the soup, Hinata asked Ruto about any more relatives, after the interruption.

The Urashima answered with a photo of 3 people, "Then, I have family in my mother's side that have their occupations in my school. There's Yahiko-ojisan (Uncle) who is my late mother's younger brother." He whispered to Hinata's ear that he goes by PAIN-sensei because of his occupation as a teacher and the piercings on his face.

 _(Hinata can't help but wonder how 'painful' it was, having piercings over the bridge of the nose, the whole part of the ears, and lip.)_

The Urashima pointed to the woman with the paper rose on her hair, "Then there's Konan-obasan (Aunt). She's not only Sensei's assistant teacher, but also his wife. She, too, has a piercing on her lip."

And finally, to the redheaded girl with the glasses, "That's Karin-neechan. She's about 4 months older than me. But believe it or not, she also happens to be my aunt."

"No!" Hinata softly gasped.

 **(Ruto)»** "Yes. She's my late mother's youngest sister. We go in the same class together along with some friends of mine. Of course, in your realm, I don't know if their counterparts can get along with 'your' Naruto, despite his heritage."

Then the Urashima came up with a picture of a black-haired baby girl that he and the tenants occasionally baby-sitted, "That's Sarada-chan. She happens to be one of my friend's 'unexpected blessing' that my dormmates and I are willing to help take care of, from time to time. Sarada-chan takes after her mother with her personality and she's a smart baby. And you know, I kinda felt like being an uncle or perhaps like a daddy to that precious little girl after taking care of her mother. It makes me feel older than I should be, doesn't it?"

The busty Hyuga gasped at how the Urashima from another world had to be responsible for helping to raise a baby at that age. But when she began to notice the resemblance with a certain team member, the thought was interrupted as the head chef and his daughter finished preparing the dishes.

"Here you are, patrons," Teuchi said as he passed the bowls. Hinata got the Miso Ramen while Ruto got a bowl of Curry Ramen. Both customers thanked Teuchi, broke their chopsticks, and said [grace] before eating their meal.

[A few minutes later...]

Ruto and Hinata finished their bowl and drank their water and return the bowls to Teuchi. "Tasted just the way I make it back home," the boy said.

Then the middle-aged cook asked Ruto if he wants another, but the Urashima kindly declined. This is rather strange to the Ichirakus; normally 'Naruto' would like another bowl like a ravenous wolf, but this situation seemed to be... a little bit off, as the mystery is left unanswered as the two teenagers left the bar.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

As Ruto asked Hinata if he wanted to guide her back to her clan's compound. And just as Hinata was about to answer, the Urashima hears a growl that mimics a dog's voice and was taken down from behind. Kiba attacked their target with a Tornado Fang to tackle with the momentum of a spinning drill... But, wait a minute! The fleabitten ninja hit something hard, instead; it was a substitution, or rather, a piece of log. The mangy 'dog' is stuck in a tunnel vision as he wonders where Ruto was hiding, until it's too late...

"«BIG TORNADO!»"

 ***Fwoooom!***

Ruto retaliated against Kiba with a whirlwind from the force of his palms, sending him toppling hard into the ground, face first.

Shino stepped forward and tried to use his parasitic bugs to keep Ruto still before being capturing him. But the bug user didn't count on the taller Urashima using some smoke bombs that he 'borrowed' from the crooked jailors and used a herbal smoke bomb from one of his experiments to repel the insects away from biting the target (without killing them off) and then kicked the stunned Shino in the face with a flying Leg Tomahawk, making him seeing stars.

Ruto apologized to Hinata while petting the trusting Akamaru as he senses a powerful person is rapidly approaching their way. She forgave the Urashima and let him make his escape, as he pulled a shunshin.

 _(Karin Uzumaki, back in his world, worked part-time at the Inuzuka Pet Shoppe with its resident dog. 'Akamaru' was one of the puppies that was examined by Hana Inuzuka, the local veterinarian, before she decided to keep it at her house, with her older brother's consent. Ruto stopped by now and then to give Akamaru a good comfortable scratch, and sometimes gave it a bath. That's how he's a natural when it comes to dogs.)_

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

Kurenai shunshin'd to the scene and found that she had just missed the criminal by one minute, as she found her students knocked out... except for Hinata and Akamaru, who were left behind in the scuffle.

The Genjutsu specialist was worried as she hugged Hinata and asked her if she's all right, and the Hyuga answered, "I'm fine, Sensei. I m-must have for-forgotten about today's meeting. I...I'm very sorry."

She knew that the Hyuga heiress is safe and sound, but the boys were knocked out, possibly having their pride bruised in the end. When they came out from unconsciousness, they told their Jonin teacher about a guy that looked like Naruto and how quickly they were subdued with ease. The boys just didn't stand a chance in battle, let alone in mortal combat.

Kurenai felt frustrated that their target is getting away as they regrouped and briefed with Hinata about what happened during the so-called kidnapping.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[Near the Dango Stand]

Ruto is busy trying to stay hidden from his pursuers. He decided to get himself some dessert to compliment the ramen. So with some extra change, he bought some dango with mitarashi sauce and green tea. As he was seated down a bench and began to feast, the Urashima is accompanied by a shamelessly sexy woman in a see-through fishnet shirt, short skirt, questionable undergarments (if there were a sign of wearing them), and a long trenchcoat. Her name: Anko Mitarashi.

Ruto know that this woman is as flirtatious as her counterpart, the girls' gym teacher.

 _(The latter wears some skintight gym bloomers and a school shirt (without wearing a sports bra) during classes to intentionally distract the boys with her sexiness while she trains the girls. And both Ankos leave very little for imagination in the minds of lovestrucked idiots; mostly with boys and a few admiring girls, that is, the selected group except for Ruto Urashima. He has other things on his mind than just case of a simple infatuation.)_

She was eating a small pile of dango on a plate and sweet soup in a ceramic cup that compliments the palate when she notices the blond Urashima minding his own business. So she tries to entice the young man (of her height) and coos, "Well, gaki (brat), what are you doing here? I thought that you're supposed be with your team? I thought you usually eat a lot of ramen, but here?" And she tries to steal his snack, Ruto quickly smacked her hand and said, "It's rude to take somebody's snack that doesn't belong to you, 'ttebayo. And actually, I'm not 'your' brat." And he stood up from the bench, showing that he's not the short, hyperactive go-getter that the Special Jonin personally knows about. In fact, this blonde brat is a little bit taller than her by a few centimeters.

But Anko isn't discouraged so easily as she tried to pull a fast one by passing fancy as she intentionally tried to pull one of Ruto's hand as it was about to grope one of her unstrapped low E-cup breasts, "Then why don't you say we'll have a little time together, gaki? I'm sure we'll be 'diving' into some fun and get wet."

Ruto isn't liking what the snake femme is trying to pull, as he was having a brief déjà vu moment with Kitsune, so he disagreed, "Listen, gym teacher. You're talking to the wrong guy. I'm only 13½ and I'm not interested with your one-night stands and I don't want to give you any wrong ideas. And besides, I'm already taken."

And he removed himself from the stunned snake charmer and he took his cleaned-out dishes back to the stand and kindly leaves the scene. But Anko is incensed that the tall man, who is younger than he looks, rejected her offer and called her a gym teacher, like it's somebody else's job. She's an interrogator, not a workout specialist.

And just when the Mitarashi woman isn't going to take NO for an answer, she tried to nab him, but her prey took her by surprise and put her to sleep with a Nirvana Temple Jutsu ( _a vision of feathers_ ) and dragged her unconscious body into a secluded alley. Then he and his doubles gave the lovestruck adder a lesson she'll never forget. And that lesson is: "How to Keep the Bikini Line Trimmed for Formal Occasions." With some latex gloves, unused clean razors, sterilized trimming scissors, shaving cream, a jug of water for washing, and a towel. He always kept them in a separate compartment in the storage scroll for just such an occasion, primarily for his dormmates' needs. He apologized to the sleeping serpentress as he was forced to face her [Medusa] (a form of intentional censorship) and its stony gaze.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

 _This isn't exactly the first time Ruto faced a woman's [Medusa], let alone trimming one._

 _The other day before he left his world, Kitsune invited_ _the Urashima to the onsen_ _and personally instructed_ _on how to assist on shaving the bikini line and possibly to just shave it completely off for personal reasons, (such as looking good in a swimsuit), with Motoko consentingly being used as a model, because she never used the razor in that area. After watching the vixen showed all the steps for a clean cut (via a self-demonstration), Ruto carefully shaved the kendo maiden's bikini area_ ( **alias:** the Medusa) _; she not only blushed in embarrassment in front of a guy, but she feels a form of ecstasy from her underclassman's fingers. Sure, Motoko personally watched Naru-sempai and Kitsune trimmed their bikini line, but she was either afraid to ask nor wanted to do it, because it was too much of a hassle (in her line of thinking). But if she wants to look good in any kind of bikini, now would be a good time as any to learn to keep oneself groomed._

 _After the session is finished Kitsune inspected the job and gave her 'student' a peck on the cheek as a bit of a reward. So did Motoko, for she knew that the male dormmate did such fine work._

 _Maybe someday Ruto would make a fine massage and spa specialist, says the older women._

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

By the time Anko woke up, she found herself lying on a bench, in a fetal position, and she suddenly felt a draft coming from under her skirt. She knows that she sometimes like to go 'Commando' just to try to get herself laid, but every time the johns came near her and try to get 'casual', they see the [gorgon] between her legs and forced themselves to back off just because of her scandalous habit and resigned to turn themselves in towards the authorities for their admittance of attempting to rape a fellow kunoichi and confessed to other hideous crimes. She still hasn't found a proper steady, let alone have any means of bearing a child of her own to carry on her legacy.

[Later on...]

 _(The camera can't and won't show the woman directly on the toilet seat for intentional reasons, mind you.)_

Anko went to the ladies' public restroom nearby, closed the stall door, and pulled out a small personal mirror from her skirt pocket to see why is there a sudden draft that made feel unusually relaxed. And then, she shrieked in horror when she sees that her [gorgon] was shaved completely and cleanly off. What's more strange is that when the snake femme got off of the throne and looked at the giant restroom mirror, she started to see some scribbles on her cheeks by a disappearing and reappearing (and washable) black marker _(a prototype inspired off of a live-action/animated movie)_ saying in Japanese (translated into English), "Snake Charmer" on one cheek, and "You need a husband" on the other cheek, and "Check your shoulder" on her forehead after removing her headband.

When Anko partially removes her left shoulder part of her shirt, she noticed that her curse mark placed by her ex-teacher was gone and she felt like her chakra pathways are running smoother than ever before.

"THAT LITTLE TRAMP!" the Special Jonin yelled as she washes the marker off, "Thinks that he got smart and can get away with what he did to me? Never have I been so humiliated by a kid who happens to be a trimming specialist and a sealing savvy! Hmmhmmhmm... I'll get him... *slurp!* Bones and all... *cackle*"

And Anko was forced to put on her panties, (hidden from inside the pocket of her coat), and started searching for that potentially particular mate to personally...'torture' with.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[Elsewhere, in the Land of Sound]

Orochimaru began to grimace as he felt tremendous pain as his old wounds began to rend across his 'borrowed' body from having one of his horcruxes removed from somewhere, causing a backlash. "Curse that meddler! He killed off the curse seal from one of my victims! He'll rue the day for messing with a genius like me. Kabuto!"

"Yes, sir?" Kabuto Yakushi, the double-crossing doctor formally of Konoha, replied.

 **(Orochimaru)»** "Prepare the Sound 4 for capturing Sasuke-kun as soon as possible. He'll likely be returning from an important mission, seeking my guidance soon enough."

 **(Kabuto)»** "Right away, Orochimaru-sama. By the way, what about Kimimaro? Even with my skills, he won't have long to live."

 **(Orochimaru)»** "He is of no consequence, Kabuto. All we need is to position him close enough just to stall any oncoming Konoha or any allied shinobi from stealing my prized progeny back. If that won't work, there's always the Konoha councilmen that will help make both Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun all mine. I'll watch closely for this to happen. Hee hee hee... Kyaaaahahahaha!"

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[Near the Academy]

Konohamaru Sarutobi (9) is having another boring day in the classroom as he was seated near the sunlighted windows. He looked out of the side as he was anticipating the lecture to be over, when he sees a unusual blond young man sitting on top of the tree as he was viewed the location where Yuki Nagato's house is at. But he was caught by his residing teacher, Iruka Umino, who is trying to get his distracted student's attention.

"But, Sensei!" the young Sarutobi complained, "I thought I saw someone that looked like Naruto facing the new projects, koré!"

Iruka looked out the window and was shocked, believing that Naruto must have returned so soon. So he dismisses the class for the day as he checks out the scene outside of the academy.

By the time Iruka arrived near the tree, Ruto had just finished with his umeboshi onigiri set as he was prepared to leave. So, the chunin teacher called out, "Naruto! What are you doing here?"

The Urashima looked at the Umino from the distance; at first, he thought that he saw a ghost of the teacher of his world that was murdered by what he thought was the teacher's close friend. But the young man turned away and say, "You must be mistaking for somebody else. I'm sorry, but I'm in the middle of a personal mission."

Iruka was a bit confused, thinking that 'Naruto' is a bit out of character, but as he got closer and tried to put his hand on Ruto's shoulder, but the Urashima reflexively grabbed Iruka's wrist and threw him with an Arm Throw technique. Iruka was stunned and was seeing stars from the impact after being tossed to the hard ground as he saw something off with 'Naruto'; he isn't normally this tall nor did he have fewer than 3 marks on each of the boy's cheeks. Ruto apologized for the action and then shunshin'd away to a different location.

The chunin teacher tried to use his detection skills to pinpoint where his former student is at, but he suddenly realized that this 'Naruto' hid his signature from him, making things difficult to catch up with the elusive blond. That's when Anko ran into him, requesting for assistance. She said that she is looking for that same blond young man that resembled Naruto, but with slight differences.

{And Naruto shouldn't be returning back from his mission, along with Sasuke and Sakura just yet,} the chunin thought as he puzzled, {But this guy looked like he could Naruto's long-lost relative. Possibly his long-lost brother?} So he joined Anko in the pursuit of the wayward, mysterious blonde.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[In the Old Uchiha District]

Ruto is searching for his client's house somewhere in the district where the massacre was just cleared up and people began to live there. As he prepares to zipline the route by means of his chakra chains, all of the sudden, some civilians with misguided intentions began to jeer and provoke Ruto as he was on his own way, minding his own business, and then one of the idiots threw a rock in the attempt to belt the Urashima on his noggin. Instinctively, Ruto unsheathes his blade in hand and masterfully deflected the rock back the instigator, knocking him out. The Urashima withdrew his weapon and called out, "So you like to pick on weaker people, 'ttebayo. Then why do you want to pick on me?"

The civilians are getting stark-raving mad as they wanted a chance on getting a piece of that 'demon's' hide and they surrounded Ruto with anything not tied down, including chains, knives, and pitchforks. Then one of the rioters shouted, "You m************ demon fox, you're as good as f****** dead!"

But then the rioters are starting to get intimidated as Ruto began to tense up in a high state as he declared, "I think it's fair to warn you that I will not be your scapegoat for you to get me killed for the irrelevant of reasons, dattebayo. If you want to value what's left of your sorry life, go home and say your peace to the Hokage. If not, then... «START PRAYING AND FILL YOUR HANDS, YOU SONS OF B******!»"

Then the battle commences. One by one, the rioters were struck down by either blade, fist, wrestling moves, and Ninja Arts by the overpowering warrior. Even the crooked ninja of all ranks, active and retired, wanted a piece of the action and tried to pull a cheap shot or two against their assailant, but they didn't realize what got themselves into when they see an extremely angry, sword-wielding 'Naruto' in a Super-High State as he slowly moves closer to the intimidated crowd.

 _(Think Dragon Quest series with the character is being covered in a purplish-tinted aura, ready to attack their enemies and hit them hard or give support to their allies. In this case, it's the former.)_

 ***Zashiin!* (Stomp!)**

 ***Zashiin!***

 ***Zashiin!***

Every step that Ruto makes, the crowd began to cower and back off, but when the Urashima called out, "Kage Bunshin!", summoning a whole army of doubles and the words, "«STOMPIN' TIME!»"

...

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[A little later...]

Asuma's team came by after they heard the ruckus and they saw the aftermath of a battle. They noticed that nobody died in the scene, but are just terribly, terribly hurt. There were bruises from being bashed, showing some burn marks from a shoeprint and singed burns from what the victims appeared to be struck by lightning (even though it's only clear skies and barely any clouds overhanging). Some looked like they've been taken down by a wrestler from a federation. Not even the properties were safe from getting damaged. Then Asuma came across a chunin whose shoulder is totally out of alignment and asked what happened.

"It was a devil!" the injured man groaned, "A devil was in the wreckage!"

"What did he do?" the ape-man Jonin questioned as he noticed bruises from a blunt instrument, "Did the man use a steel pipe, a crowbar, a fireplace poker, or even a blowpipe?"

"None of these!" an older genin commented with a broken femur on one leg and a broken tibia on the other, "It was an unusual blade and his martial arts! He made us feel like were monkeys, ostriches, and lampshades! OH GAAAWW~D!"

"What do mean by an 'unusual blade'?" Asuma questioned.

A crooked shopkeeper of ninja tools, sporting a black eye, said to the ape-man, "His blade... It's edge is on the wrong side. The sharp side is on its back."

"Yeah, and it's actually a shorter blade hidden in a long sheath...! *coughs*" a sobered chunin remarked with a few fractured ribs.

"Not to mention, that devil must have been a grappler or a wrestler of some sort!" an inexperienced jonin remarked with his whole body being covered in mud like a nail being hit by a hammer, "I felt dizzy after he grabbed me and then he slammed me to the dirt."

"That was a Piledriver, nitwit!" a half-drunk chunin with a badly sprained right arm declared, "That demon knocked me to the ground after I tried to attack him with a broken bottle in my hand when he bended by arm backwards!"

The Medical Corps, Anko, and Iruka came by when the Sarutobi dispatched the location. From what the emergency crew noticed that the place is a living massacre. It's so bad, the patients are out of action; they were forced to temporarily retire until they are cleared.

But Asuma and Anko knew that these 'victims' were hiding more than what they're telling. And the snake user is disappointed that she had to give up getting her jollies from the taller 'Naruto'. So, she'll have her fun interrogating the suspects while they were getting stitched, bound, and burned with alcoholic solutions.

Asuma commanded his students that they'll have to capture 'Naruto' on their own, while he has to help carry the wounded to the infirmary, since the staff is a bit shorthanded. The trio realized that whining and complaining won't get them anywhere, so they trail for their missing suspect.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[In the middle of the Uchiha Streets]

Ruto was sitting down on the bench, guzzling a bottle of an improvised sports drink _(combined diluted fruit juice with a small amount of salt)_ after having a good 'workout' giving the blackguards what for. Yuki Nagato's house is still quite a ways off from here. It's said to be a close to the end of the district, in a newer building. But just as the Urashima was facing into the right direction, Shikamaru declared, "Naruto! I don't know what's gotten into you, but surrender peacefully or we'll have to use force to take you in!"

Ruto turned and noticed that the Ino-Shika-Cho team is a bit tired out from all the running and searching. So he asked as the considerably weak-sauced trio, "What do you want, Chibi (Shorty)?"

When he puts away the drink and stood up in front of Team 10, they were stunned by the sheer size of the Naruto they saw.

 _(They are a bit on the shrimpy size, standing at the average height of 150 cm (or about 4'11").)_

They wanted to believe it's a genjutsu, but Ruto said, "Uh-uh. You are looking a person who went through many trials and hardships and yet still thirsts for knowledge, 'ttebayo. And besides, I'm about the same age as you are."

Ino is beginning to lose a bit of her confidence as she is preparing to use her family-style ninjutsu, but Shikamaru cried out, "Wait, Ino! Don't do it!"

"Ninpo: Shintenshin no Jutsu! (Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!)" Ino nervously called out her ninja art before her body collapsed to the ground and her spirit is aimed at Ruto like Cupid aiming his arrow and made its mark.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[Inside Ruto's Mindscape]

Ino finds herself out of this world. She sees that instead of being in a simple darkish room, full of manuscripts stacked into multiple file cabinets, the location appears to be on a chain of islands in a vast ocean and lands full of mountainous jungles, wavy deserts, rocky terrain, pristine lakes, flowing rivers, secluded swamps, giant waterfalls, a delta area jotting into the sea named 'the Pointe of Know Return', luscious flora, and unusual species of fauna with the night sky covering the lands with bright stars and moons of different colors from her perspective. It's like one of those realistic dreams that are made to be possible. As she searches for a way to cripple her target by messing with Ruto's head, an enigmatic entity appeared in front of her. He looked like Naruto, but is more handsome looking and has a priestly appearance, and he asked, "Ino Yamanaka. Why do you approach this sanctity?"

"Sanctity?!" Ino parroted in question, "You mean that this is your mindscape?"

 **(Enigma Ruto)»** "It's more than that. This is my home away from home, where time and selfness are of little importance. You might think it's heaven or it's the Never-Neverland, but it isn't. However, you have trespassed into my territory and I learned all about you and your counterpart from my dimension. You wanted to impress 'this' Sasuke Uchiha just to get inside his pitiful pants. The Sasuke that I know had been messing around, cheating on a certain girl and get herself pregnant while still trying to get an education. Now, she has to face the consequences of motherhood. 'Your' so-called "Sasuke-kun" is just no different than the one in my world."

"Sasuke-kun is not pitiful!" Ino interrupted loudly, "He's just..." But suddenly she hears the sound of a zipping noise as her mouth suddenly closed itself like zipper on a jacket, preventing her from talking. She can still breathe, but Ino can't seem to get her obnoxious mouth to move.

"Silence until you learn some manners!" E. Ruto declared, "You have a big mouth and little sense, just like a grasshopper."

Ino cried with a muffled sound from her sealed mouth and in total embarrassment as the enigma said, "As I said before, this Sasuke is nothing but a spoiled brat, pampered by the crooked councilmen, believing that the Sharingan will be their salvation. Well, it won't! Unfortunately, the way Sasuke is right now, he'll be like Cain from Biblical times. Unless he controls his anger and get rid of his self-righteous arrogance, his sin will come knocking at his chambers with an opportunity to take over his mindset if he doesn't change his ways. Otherwise, somebody's going to get killed over simpler things. And the same thing could happen to you. Understand, now?"

Ino nodded and the enigma 'unzipped' her mouth open to let her breathe out.

"But you, «MISS PIGGY», right now, you are currently a disgrace as a growing kunoichi. Why spend your time on too much shopping, makeup, dieting, when you should've put your effort into becoming a proper soldier?"

 **(Ino)»** "Because I'll grow fat from eating too much food! Dieting is the only way I know how to keep myself slim and I don't want to look bulky like a bodybuilder."

"A likeable excuse, of which I'm not buying!" E. Ruto disagreed bluntly, making the Yamanaka flinch in fear, "When you work hard as a kunoichi, you'll burn out the excess calories, fat, or whatever's been inside your girth while developing proper muscle. It's important to eat the right foods to help facilitate your body and you must also have a good enough sleep without having fast, sudden movements of awakening, so you'll be fresh as a daisy every day."

He points his index finger out and said, "To reflect on your behavior, you'll be a scared 3 Year old kid who just had a nightmare. By the next morning, you'll be back to normal and you'll take those important lessons to heart and to share the advice with other people." And he pointed his finger as it began to glow and Ino's mind/body begins to regress until she in the form of a young toddler with baggy clothing as she started to cry her tears off like she just had an bad dream.

Before the entity sent Ino's astral self back to her body, he hugged and comforted the regressed toddler and said with a somewhat paternal comment, "Aww, bless your little heart."

"Bwess my wittol heawt," baby Ino sniffled as she cried a little less before she leaves the landscape by the enigma's guidance.

Then, E. Ruto and his companion, the Alkaid, decided to have a brief conversation between themselves before returning to the world of the living.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[Back to Real World]

A few seconds of real time have passed and Ino is conscious again as Shikamaru questioned his partner if she's all right.

 _ **(Cue: Sad Violin Music)**_

"Ahh~! Mama!" Ino teared up and cried like a baby as she is sucking her thumb with one hand and tugging her ear with the other, telling her companions that she doesn't want to play, as she curled herself on the ground.

"What did you do to Ino, you b******!" the Nara demanded.

But the Urashima chuckled and said, "Nothing. That woman shouldn't have trespassed into my mindscape and got what she deserved. I turned her dimwitted peabrain into that of a toddler for her transgressions. Now she'll understand that she shouldn't pry into somebody's mind like that without repercussions, especially against a person with unusual mental facilities. Know that I'm just being merciful to her, otherwise, the 'beasts within' will tear her apart, no matter how... 'unappetizing' she may be."

 ** _(Stop Music)_**

This made Shikamaru very angry as he utilizes his family-style jutsu, "Ninpo: Kagémané no Jutsu! (Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu!)" And he extended his shadow to try to pin his target down. But the lazy Nara didn't count on Ruto's ingenuity as he pulled out a flashlight and used it's strobe feature to dazzle the Nara's eyes before he gets jabbed to the gut by Ruto's sheath, knocking him down as he doubled over. Then the schnook was given a bump and was knocked out.

Ruto explained, "This little device is reformatted to keep targets at bay. My friend and I made this little prototype, but it's still not ready yet; needs a completely different type of light bulb."

Then Choji is getting sweaty from being frightened by Ruto's skills. But the Urashima decided to bold things up a bit and taunted, "What's the matter? Don't tell me you're all fat and no will."

The provocation made the Akimichi riled up as he shouted, "I am not fat! I'm just pleasingly plumped!" He uses his family-style jutsu, "Ninpo: Baika no Jutsu! (Ninja Art: Expansion Jutsu!)" And Choji's torso is expanded to the size giant, round object and rolled his body over at a fast rate of speed, "Human Boulder! Rooaaarrr!"

Ruto braced himself on the ground and placed himself in a defensive stance. With his strength, he was dragged back from the impact, but managed to stop the giant rolling attack. "You know, for once, you actually almost make me break a sweat from holding you back!" he said with a smirk.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Choji shouted, still with his body expanded, "Your punches won't hurt me!"

Ruto sighed in exasperation as he cracks his knuckles, "Apparently, you don't know about the physics of humans, don't you?"

 **(Choji)»** "Yeah, yeah, humans contain mostly water, so what?"

 **(Ruto)»** "What it means is that not only sound moves faster in water, but water is a conductor of electricity. So, say good night, lard-ass. «SPARK FINGER!»*" And he uses his electrical attack to light up the Akimichi's life with the voltage of a powerful tazer until Choji is back to his original size, (only a bit thinner), knocked out and twitching from being shocked. "He should have been eating more vegetables and fruits if he want to stand a chance against me, 'ttebayo. Ho-hum," the experienced blond warrior commented, "You three are a joke! If you don't have what it takes to handle against my skills, then how can you fare against other enemy soldiers? If I was them, you'll be already dead twice over before you know it."

The Urashima decides to summon his doubles to help drag the big lummox (Choji) and the lazy schnook (Shikamaru) by the ankle, while the original carried Ino like a baby in his arms as she called him 'daddy' as he take the trio back to the Hokage office, for he senses that the Hokage is returning from the meeting. He also sent another of his doubles to deliver the package to the destination and to take her to the location where the original is heading to.

 _(_ * - **Spark Finger** _is a less lethal version of Chidori/Raikiri, but nevertheless very shocking.)_

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[A few hours later as it drew itself into the dark of the night, back at the front gate]

Tsunade, her escorts, and Kakashi (who caught up with the Hokage) had just returned from the meeting with the Daimyo. But when they arrived in the lighted areas in the village, what they saw completely shocked themselves as they see many people waiting in line for the infirmary. Not to mention, almost every shop in town was covered in glow-in-the-dark paint bombs that a certain somebody went into. The local gambling halls were also shut down, due to bankruptcy.

The ANBU company's spare clothes were dyed in hot pink during the washing and their extra masks were drawn with doodles, mustaches, and beards, (like the way Jigglypuff do to its unfortunate, sleeping victims). The ANBU were giving off some funny faces, somewhat scary, and/or frightened expressions in the aftermath, they can't tell if they doubled over in laughter, become angered at the prank, or just despaired from what the practical joker just did. Either way, they've been skunked by a vandal.

The elders of the clans and council were also Punk'd after a certain 'wise guy' slipped with either a laxative or prune juice in their water and were forced to stay in the toilets and other people have to relieve themselves elsewhere. Not to mention that the sanitation workers are shifting themselves into overtime as they try their hardest to disinfect the defecation lain everywhere in the sewer lines and on the streets.

It's a complete mess!

Not even Danzo Shimura and his ROOT FOUNDATION squads were safe from somebody's childish prank as they were rooted out of their hiding places, leaving them practically 'homeless' by means of a cache of stink bombs (filled with either skunk spray, manure, and/or other things nasty), real dirty skunks, dud eggs from various types of poultry, rotten trash, and even stinkbugs (that are flippin' the bird/giving the "middle finger" expression) were threatening to explode their nauseous gases near the sewer lines above their hideout and on the ground. Anyhow, the tactic succeeded and they were forced to escape the compound before they retched out what's left inside of their stomachs. Even the elder couldn't hide his true secret on his right arm and right eye as they were blinded by the brunt of the fumes and the skunk spray. He came at the Hokage who gave him the strangest look, "By Kami-sama, what just happened?"

Danzo exclaimed with watery eyes, "That settles it, Tsunade! The moment I become the Hokage, I'll be taking your seat and hat and your demonic brat is as good as gone and his bijuu will be given to the Akatsuki! And all the riches from the clans will be mine for the taking! All for the sake of the Will of Fire! *laughs!*"

"Danzo, you b******!" Tsunade growled at the realization, "So it was _you_ that gave our allies a reason for starting this farce, gave off important secrets, killing off clans for your selfish gains while their children went missing, and you set us up this entire time while the Sandaime was in office!"

 **(Danzo)»** "Brilliant deducing, Tsunade. But that won't stop me from getting what I wanted. Fu! Torune!"

Fu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame shunshin'd before the would-be Hokage, guarding both flanks, preparing to do their worst.

"Fu taking the side of that scoundel? It can't be!" Inoichi Yamanaka, head of his mindwalking clan and one of the escorts, murmured in growing anger because of his relative's act of betrayal.

"Torune, I don't know why you had to follow with that old double-crosser, but the hive tells me that you are declared to be unfit as an Aburame," Shibi Aburame, head of his hive-minded clan and another of the escorts, softly declared with his fists are clenched in rage.

The army of the blank ANBU masks known as ROOT begin to gather close, with their deadly-laced weapons poised for the destruction of their enemies, they were given the order by Danzo to kill Tsunade and the shinobi that are defending their Kage and the innocent bystanders.

Suddenly, a voice thundered at the region, "Everybody, STOP!"

Both sides either were stunned enough to drop their arms or fainted from the sensation of being dominated by strong ruling authority. Tsunade never felt this intense pressure since her battle against Hanzo the Salamander, while the other clan chieftains hadn't felt this intimidated since the 3rd War. Not even the ROOT lackeys wouldn't dare to challenge their so-called superiority against the mysterious power.

That's when Ruto and Yuki Nagato _(a young woman about a head shorter than Ruto, has short lavender colored hair, wears eyeglasses, and a scientist's garbs that are neatly worn and is a member of the Crypto-analysis Unit and an honorary member of the Torture & Interrogation Unit)_ made their appearance, with the package in her hand.

Danzo was gasping for air when he notices that his prey and the escaped prisoner were one in the same, so he boldly declared, "So! You're the one who instigated this bull****, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Call it a part of justice, you old mummy," Ruto sarcastically replied as he began to prove, "For your information, I am not 'your' Naruto Uzumaki, so get this memorized. For you see, my little nimrod, I've got information and dirt from confidential informants saying that you used whatever fair or foul means to recruit orphan children from the matrons, including the kidnapped students and ninja, to send them into your so-called boot camp so you can assigned them to do dirty deeds later on in their short, miserable lives; from stealing money, to causing intentional sabotage between clans and villages, you even sent some of them in the guise of trainees for Bushido (the Samurai alma mater) so you would cause even more trouble in the Neutral Grounds. And we also have the evidence to prove it!"

"Even your techniques of encrypting the codes in your writing to hide the evidence are still ways from being called perfect," Yuki explained with a monotonous, yet with a sweet mezzo-soprano voice that calms the nerves of many people, "You left far too many holes that makes the claim far too obvious not to deny." She grabbed one of the ROOT members, removed their masks and used a pair of pliers to forcefully make the goon stick his tongue to show the markings 'tattooed' on the regenerative muscle.

The crowd and Tsunade gasped at what they saw as they began to realize that the once-prominent elder of Konoha is nothing but a big sham that turned out to be plaguing the village itself for far too long, claiming that Konohagakure is the strongest in the known world.

Danzo then cold-heartedly denounced the allegations, "Your accusations will not fall upon a heart of stone. But traitors to the Hokage must die!"

But Ruto quickly exclaimed, "Traitors to the Hokage!? That hat belongs to Tsunade-obasan! LONG LIVE TSUNADE SENJU!"

"Long live Tsunade Senju!" the innocent bystanders shouted out again and again within the village, proving that she's their rightful ruler of the village. And Tsunade was touched by 'Naruto', despite being slightly irked by him calling her an aunt; must be a reactive force of habit.

But Danzo, sporting visible blood vessels, as if he's about to pop, then shouted in a fit of rage, "Enough! I am Hokage! Hokage! Hokage! Agh! ROOT, off with their heads!"

But then, the orb that Yuki was holding began to glow as the light made the marked ROOT soldiers feel intense pain and agony. Not even Fu and Torune were safe from being excluded. Their veins began to show outside of their skin as they being cursed by the radiant power that counteracts their tattooed mouths and then their bodies begin to turn brighter and brighter.

"What's happening to them, Nagato-san?" Ruto asked.

"The orb that Washu personally made was used to stop the ROOT from intentionally trying to make their plans to conquer this world, capture your counterpart from his role, and then use him as one of their new brainwashed soldiers," Yuki explained, "The situation would be considerable hazardous to not only the bearer, but it will lead to utter self-destruction against everybody and anything that goes with the Bijuu's emotional power. The ROOT-nin were too far gone from being truly innocent from all of their crimes. Even those that did the most unmentionable will come to the light. '* _indistinguishable coding language_ * ROOT FOUNDATION'; Judged to be hostile, were proven by the Shinigami Soul Society to be found guilty of crimes against humanity. Nullifying concerned targets' connections to life-forms and transferring targets' souls into Tartarus to await sentencing."

And then, after witnessing a few painstaking minutes, the ROOT-nin are no more, as if they were wiped out by a Megido attack, as Ruto declared, "Good heavens! They've been evaporated, dattebayo! I thought the scenes with the Ark of The Covenant were crazy enough, but THIS takes the cake!"

The orb that Yuki was holding broke and was scattered into dust from its usage.

Every single ROOT-nin that were sent across the known world that have committed the evil deeds were spacially dissolved into spiritual reishi. Not a trace of DNA, hide, hair, or whatever's left of them were ever found; only their possessions and clothing were left.

Now Danzo Shimura, the fifth columnist in the Village of Konohagakure, was the only suspect left at the scene, along with a few loose number of unmarked ROOT soldiers and trainees that were hidden.

"You... You... you despicable, meddling brats! Thanks to you, my soldiers are gone and my secrets were revealed to the public!" the elder Shimura snarled with disgust, "Now I will have to force my hand!" And the tear-gas effect wore off as he was to unleash his secret weapon: Uchiha Eyes attached to a Senju-grafted right arm. "Now you and your children will forever be my slaves trapped with the village walls and in your own minds! Prepare to die! Kotoamatsukami!"

· · · · · · ·

Nothing's happened. Danzo tries again, but it didn't work. He tries it again, and again, and again. Then he realized that something went wrong with the Uchiha Eyes. They are not closed, but soon noticed that the eyes are now just ordinary pieces of optical muscle.

"The orb also removed the evil contained within your stolen set of eyes," Yuki calmly explained, "The Kotoamatsukami was meant to make people get stuck in a mental loop until they found a way out of the forbidden jutsu, but by the time they snapped out of the trance, they will surely die by the user's other brainwashed slaves. Even with the Izanagi from the stolen set of eyes won't excuse you from escaping the consequences that you had made."

"It's over, Danzo!" Tsunade stepped in, "You've lied, you've cheated, you've stolen many innocent lives from their homes, and your intentions of proving our village's strength are nothing but a ruse. There's nowhere to run!"

But the crooked, washed-up, old has-been tried to pull one last trick in his sleeve. He activated a seal on his chest and declared with a sick laughter, "Within the next 30 seconds, I'm going to take everybody down with me with my forbidden fuinjutsu! This time, I, Danzo Shimura, the real 5th Hokage, will have the last laugh! AH HA HA HA HA! You can have your peace and ROT IN IT!"

"Hey, loudmouth!" Ruto called out as he cracked his knuckles and said, "Laugh this up!" And he swiftly charges at Danzo and connects a powerful attack with a left jab to the midsection, "SHIN..." Followed by a powerful right jumping uppercut, "SHO-RYU-KE~N!", sending the pitiful soul flying very high, and finished him off with a powerful Raida chakra sphere attack (one of his family's techniques) while still flying from the recoil, blasting the crooked politician as he spins over the horizon by several hundred feet, past the over the village walls and into a random enemy encampment as Danzo was flown through the air until the timer went off and a black hole begins to appear as the witnesses see the deadly Fuinjutsu do its work as the hole began show as the vacuum started to draw in anybody and anything that wasn't anchored to the ground. The black hole kept going until after a few minutes, the power of the jutsu turned on him and sucked the decrepit into the creation of his own and the hole began to collapse within itself. Where the contents and Danzo went into is anybody's bet.

 _(To this day, the location where Danzo met his doom was called the Black Hole, a deep canyon carved several hundred feet into the rocky earth. There are practically no inner waterways flowing in nor out of its terrain. Instead, the hole is covered in sharp obsidian-colored crystals, ironically named [Danzotite].)_

* * *

Danzo Shimura, Fu Yamanaka, Torune Aburame, and the ROOT Squad - **Status: Destroyed**

* * *

After lightly touching down on the ground, Ruto made a comment to tell about what happened to Danzo to Yuki and the witnesses, "Well, it looks like the old geezer wanted to take something with him after he's already dead. Just not the way he wanted."

"Agreeable," the bookworm replied.

 _( **A/N:** Note that this isn't technically Ruto's first kill against another person, despite the said enemy did himself in. His teacher, Tsuruko Aoyama, had trained him to handle the consequences of the taking and protecting a life by means of hunting rogue demons and wild game. Ruto learned that the art of killing never gets any easier, but he learned to live with it.)_

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[Later In the Hokage's office]

Tsunade sat in her chair, facing the Urashima. Teams 8 and 10 (excluding Ino who fell asleep, and still sucking her thumb) and their parents, their fellow teachers, Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, Shizune, and Yuki. Then the Madam Hokage said, "Young man, I'm convinced that you're not the same little brat that I know about. And I've heard some great deeds about you. You broke out of an unauthorized prison, stole some soldiers' tools, intrude into my office, pried into business matters, attacked my ninja and civilians, humiliated one of my interrogators, busted every gambling hall, publicly vandalized my village, put our security on edge, called me an Aunt, and you..."

Ruto was anticipating what will be happening to him next. It could be the end of the line for the blond Urashima, but then the seated Hokage finished her speech. "...have saved us all. I salute you."

The witnesses gave the Urashima an honorary bow. Ruto thanked them for the support.

Then Ruto was given a chair as Tsunade asked the Urashima what really happened. With the help of Inoichi's noting, Ruto explained from what happened from where the incident started, all the way into the end of Danzo's destruction. The time for the statement took about less than half an hour.

Tsunade also thanked Ruto for sorting out the papers that need to be looked over. She then asked, "By the way, how did you figure out the secret of defeating the paperwork?"

"Shadow doubles are the trick to straighten everything out. Their memories and helping with the strong user mentally as they finished their job before they go *poof*," the Urashima explained.

Tsunade pulled out a large beanbag that was placed on the desk, set aside for self-dunces and she knocked her head on it a few times.

But Ruto continued, "When I examined the lawbooks, there were many inconsistencies describing some outrageous laws that were passed and have made things harder for many people, including 'your' Naruto. That guy has been busting his butt off while trying to make ends meet. And what thanks did he get, 'ttebayo? Living in a condemned apartment on a unfirm foundation? Tilling on his renting and utility bills while smacking him in the mouth? People kicking him in and out of stores for not selling him the needed demands, whether it's food, clothing or even quailty weapons for ninja? Overpricing him for rotten goods, or even charge him for things he didn't buy? Being bullied by your people because of old, festering grudges, even on his birthday that wasn't really his fault while the real suspect is at large and still roaming the known world alive? Setting up false festivals because of a half-truth? Poorly treat his wounds and poison him at the same time? Can't even give him a chance to help raise the poor boy without the sense of what family matters are like? Sabotaging his training and mentality so he could wind up dropped dead inside or outside of battles? All because of trying to keep the enemy from ever knowing? Keeping the truth about the Uzumaki Clan away from him by robbing him of his inheritance?"

 ***pounding fists on the desk***

"You stupid, ignorant fools and cheats! You lot should be ashamed of yourselves, 'ttebayo! 'Your' Naruto is trying keep the bijuu from getting out of control! Why can't you just said that you're sorry to him for your failures and make things up to him? Because right now, he has 13 years of making up to do that is almost considered to be a hazardous S-Ω (Omega) Ranked mission, and he can't even grow up with proper education! So you better WISE up, dattebayo!"

The adults in the group realized that they not only done themselves a great wrong, but with Naruto's as well. The "Will of Fire", the way it is now, is nothing but flames meant for destruction set against their fellow brothers and sisters of the village and other people in the whole country.

Then the Urashima pointed to Kakashi, "And where were you? The synonymous meaning of a billowing bale of bovine fodder slacking and goofing off by the memorial just because of 3 near-fatal mistakes? While you were procrastinating, your students weren't being given proper training! They could have been killed because of your hesitation! And for what, reminiscing about how your teammates would had been? You dope! Your students are not your deceased teammates and yourself! They are uniquely different individuals that have their positives and negatives. Also, you focused on too much training with 'your' Sasuke Uchiha while neglecting his teammates' potentials! That action would be enough to break the team apart, but good! Your late sensei would be utterly disappointed and ashamed with you, 'ttebayo!"

Kakashi felt like the words had cut him to the bone as he realized that he had made many terrible mistakes that not only made his students suffer, but he also disgraced his former teammates' and teacher's honor. He has a lot to soul-searching to do if he wanted to make things right to Naruto and his friends.

Ruto then pointed to Tsunade, "Then what about you, Oba-san? Where were you when 'your' Naruto should have been taken care of in his early years? And don't give me that pitiful excuse about being heartbroken. You should have stayed by him through thick and thin, just like he's your son or grandson. Because of your so-called council, they have denied him the rights as a citizen and a shinobi! Here are the names of the people responsible for intentionally sabotaging the boy from Day 1 of his life."

He shows a stapled stack of papers of the meticulous details of the listed people responsible for giving the Uzumaki a hard-knocked life that he didn't (quite) deserve. Tsunade and the adults reviewed every name and gasped and became disgusted when some of which of the people they talked with and/or thought they were their friends did terrible deeds of extreme prejudicial ignorance against Naruto; some were the shopkeepers that are listed were not being honestly truthful and have a dark secret or two that they were hiding, some were not who they say they are as citizens, and some were clan elders that were intentionally trying to harm him for the even the insignificant of reasoning. Not even the late Hiruzen Sarutobi is left unchallenged for his incompetency and his intentional role on making his grandson-figure a (pitiful) lethal weapon.

The orphanages that are responsible for neglecting and abusing the Uzumaki (by the wards and other orphans who treat him like he's a nothing; an 'it') and providing Danzo with the children for him to add more of his mindless drones in exchange for a sum amount of Ryo.

Ruto also presented the accounting logs of some people in the population that are cheating with their taxes and billings, just for the sake of money and their greediness. Even the elders of the council, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, were also involved in the extortion and embezzling racket.

But just when things are can't seem to get any worse, Jiraiya entered the office... with one of the worst timings of all. "Jiraiya has arrived... huh?" He spotted Ruto, mistaking him for his other self and tried to hug the taller young man, claiming that the boy must hit a growth spurt or something. But Ruto, sporting with a tick mark, gave the toad sage an Urashima Chop, making an toonish indenture on Jiraiya's head and questioned, "Are you trying to start something, you old goat?"

"Naruto!? How dare you even strike your old teacher like that?" Jiraiya demanded, but this time, Tsunade gave him a patented chop of her own and said, "You idiot! The young man in front of you is not the Naruto you know about. You must be having the sight of naked floozies on the brain or something!"

"That's right. For you see, I am Ruto Urashima. I'm an Uzumaki from another space and time," the blond Urashima explained while perverted wanderer's eyes went buggy, "And you, sir, from the way I heard about you, you are a terrible grandmaster and a lousy godfather to 'your' Naruto. All you do is peep on the women in the baths, while neglecting proper training and not giving quality family time with your godson. Aren't you even ashamed of yourself? And don't give me that running a spy informant fit. It's a big fat lie and you know it!"

Jiraiya felt like having an arrow being pierced into his head, right between the eyes. That 'Naruto' look-alike had proved that he is not only ending up fooling 'their' Naruto, his friends, and his allies, but also himself. His overseeing business on tracking certain ninja isn't giving young Naruto a heart-to-heart moment together like he's supposed to.

And then the group filled in to Jiraiya what happened while he was away. And the wanderer was glad that there is one less enemy to deal with that had done a real considerable, underhanded inside-job. Now all that's left are the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and other Third Party factions that are needed to be concerned with.

That's when Ruto came in with an important detail, "While digging into the books, I've learned that the Akatsuki's intentions were said to be on a quest for peace by kidnapping and forcibly extract the jinchuuriki's bijuu, thus killing the bearers in the process, but that is a big cover-up and an even bigger and fatter lie. The true leader of the Akatsuki will likely be using the extracted bijuu to unleash a form of a Pandora's Box: a giant statue that is holding the original source of the 9 Tailed Beasts to get what he selfishly desires. The Akatsuki even destroyed towns and villages to get what they wanted; whether it's the treasures, the jinchuuriki, and possibly money from bounties. Not even 'your' Naruto is less exceptional to all this. And even if you try to hold him back, he'll come up with a way out to help you, despite how bleak the situations will become. But he'll be killed sooner before he'll know it. So I suggest that you should give that guy some **real** proper training in battling, etiquette, the joy of being with a family, teaching him about the lessons with Shadow Doubles, AND... give him what he deserved; not just because of him being an Uzumaki, but as a shinobi in the ranks of Konohagakure. However, if you don't comply to these demands and refuse to change your ways right now, you will forced to take the consequences worse than the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and the frying pan combined."

He asked Inoichi for a little assistance with his mind jutsu to help transmit a portion of his memory of what happens to not only Konoha, but the other villages in the known world, from a third-person perspective. The witnessed watched in terror of what happened to Naruto and Hinata and the consequences for the peoples' blasphemous deeds done to the innocents. But then, they saw what the Usagi no Megami (rabbit goddess) and the demons from the expanse do to the guilty parties in their own indomitable fashions and then the real victims that were killed in action from different timelines were reborn as they and the remaining survivors were stripped of their chakra, bloodline abilities, and eidolons' contracts before their realm became the country known as Nippon (Japan).

After finishing with the vision, Ruto then says, "This is what happened when your people successfully killed me and my dear friend in my lifetime and have paid the ultimate price as they lived with the consequences of the real truth behind the façade of lies. Do you understand, dattebayo?"

Tsunade was moved emotionally after witnessing the horror and understood the terms of the Urashima's negotiations as she knew that she and the entire village has a long way before being reformed and refined as truly one of the strongest villages in the known lands. Then the group converses with Ruto about how is his world is different from this one, including its technologies.

The conversation went on until they realized that everybody in the office is growing tired after all of the excitement. So they decided to turn in for the night before they begin they set things right. Tsunade asked Ruto where he can spend the night and he said, "Nagato-san's house." At first, the Hokage objected to the unusual answer, but Yuki already gave her consent to stay at her house until he can get back home.

 _(She has separate futons for her and her guests to sleep in, so there's no need for any need for 'bunking'.)_

Ruto then gave Tsunade a mini scroll, containing millions of Ryo that he and his doubles won and cashed at the casinos, except for a small amount of money kept for the main principal of collecting and displaying. He said that the banks should double check 'their' Naruto's family's account(s) before depositing them as the result of the suicidal mission. And if the banks were found to be taking one ryo out of pocket in the accounting books and/or not paying the amount with interest, then there's going to be hell to pay for their fraudulence and embezzlement.

The Madam Hokage agreed to the suggestions as she accepted the scroll. Then the people left the office to turn in to their humble abodes.

Before Ruto leaves the office, Inoichi questioned, "Excuse me, about my daughter, will she be alright?"

"Oh, don't be losing your head, sir. We wouldn't want that," the Urashima calmly explained to the mindwalker, "Ino-san made a simple mistake and had to pay the penalty. But never fear. She'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning." He pulled out his Polaroid Camera picture and created a bit of a blackmail moment and gave it to her dad and told him to keep a secret between father and daughter.

Hinata then asked Naruto, "About baby Sarada in the picture, is the child yours?"

The crowd went buggy-eyed about Ruto, thinking he's the kind that is screwing around with women and impregnating them, but the Urashima replied, "Positively not. Her real father is a real, pitiful, ungrateful b****** that had way too much to lose after he had raped her mother, resulting to what had transpired in my world. However, that doesn't mean that I shouldn't treat Sarada-chan and her mother any less," He then asked the busty Hyuga a question of his own, "Do you love 'your' Naruto, Hinata-san?"

"Yes," the busty Hyuga blushingly replied.

"You got to remember that in time, 'your' Naruto will come to understand what love and being loved are all about. Right now, 'your' Naruto is a lugnut. But, he's YOUR lugnut. Don't give up hope on him, yet. Once you get through my dipstick counterpart's head, he'll be like putty in your fingers and vice versa," the Urashima consulted to Hinata; for he knew that someday, those two would make a charmingly attractive couple.

Hiashi, who was nearby, didn't know what a 'lugnut' or a 'dipstick' means, but he knows that his first daughter is growing up. Maybe this time, he'll treat his daughters and his neighbors better. Someday...

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[At Yuki Nagato's apartment, Apt. 708]

Yuki's house is a modest living place in the newly constructed building. She takes Ruto to a bedroom that is a more traditional design with tatami flooring and it shows a neatly spreaded futon and pillow on the floor. In fact, the room looked awfully familiar as it has everything arranged the same way as his bedroom, including the spare bed for the other guests. Ruto puts his belongings and his 'borrowed' pair of shoes next to his side of the bed.

"I know that it's nice and all," he skeptically commented, "Don't get me wrong about this, but are you sure that this can get me back to my natural habitat? And how will you be staying in my world?"

"How it was processed does not matter," Yuki monotonously said, "The transfer of the identical [Thought Data] will be suffice in order to bring you there."

 _(And Ruto knows (from his double's memory) that Yuki is not what you readers call an ordinary flesh-and-blood woman. She is what her master (or in this case, her creator) calls, a [Data Integrated Thought Entity]. Or in layman's terms, a cybernetic digital alien. Although she lacks the strongest of emotions similar to the ROOT-nin, but that doesn't that she and the other DITE characters can't make the wisest decisions given by their master or with their own mental facilities. They even have backup programs in the form of other people that are meant to be the extra set of eyes for their current situations._

 _Of course, even the programs and backup data tends to get bugged and have internal errors in their systems, causing the subjects to become rogue Mavericks who then turned against their creators to prove that they are completely independent from the system.)_

Then Yuki instructed Ruto to just sleep in the futon and rest for a while until he is back in his world. Well, the Urashima is a little bit fatigued from wandering around the village for a while. But she says, "Rest now. All you have to do is sleep. That's all you'll ever need." And Ruto understood as he decided to turn in for the night as Yuki turned off the overhanging light switch.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

[An undisclosed amount of time has passed]

The sun broke out in the room as Ruto woke up in the room. He checked his wristwatch and found that it's 06:00 hours. At first, the incident in the other world must have been a dream, that is until he sees the open-toed shoes next to him and his collection of other things contained in his compact scrolls, and even Yuki Nagato knocked on the door and made entry while in her bright green pajamas, the harrowing adventure that he experienced is anything but. She told Ruto that the room's data was transferred into the precise location where his room is located at the Hinata-sou. Now the blonde Urashima knows that it isn't really a dream at all and he wouldn't want to dare to press into Yuki's complex details, but he thanked her for bringing him back home. He invited her for some breakfast before she leaves back to her apartment in Hyogo (due south and west from Kyoto) to await her assignment from her creator (supervisor to the other roommates) after they dressed to start the day.

Ruto then asked a question that's been on his mind while he finished eating, "Nagato-san, what about your occupation from 'overseas'? Won't your supervisors be suspicious of you leaving your job?"

"Please do not be alarmed," Yuki replied in confidence without showing much emotion, "I have 'connections' that can handle the strenuous job over there."

* * *

 _Shiho Sajima sneezed after finishing her job in the Crypto-analysis assignment, nearly dropping her coke-bottle eyeglasses. Yuki (actually, a complete double of the original's data) helped her colleague with some medicine and suggested to let her rest for the night._

* * *

Ruto knows that he shouldn't pry into the Nagato's business any further than it already is, because his friends couldn't handle the complexity and the seriousness of her details would make their craniums mentally explode and fill it full of air from the complicated mathematics and science details far too advanced for its own good.

After Yuki packed her belongings, Ruto and his friends escorted the now dressed student of North High in Hyogo to the train stop and said their farewells to each other.

 _(Little do they know, a destined encounter in Hyogo between a time-traveling young woman and a normal, civilian-looking young man is about to happen some time later. But that's another story.)_

§

 **The End... for now.**

* * *

 **Extra Scene: How Ruto Meets Yuki Nagato**

[At the Apartment Complex in the Old Uchiha District]

Ruto's double managed to make it to the new high rise building; it was a 6-Floor Apartment space, plus roof access, fit for people starting out in their lives as either in their careers and/or starting out in marriage in the modest living place. There's no [4th floor] in the premises, due to superstitions and that 4 means "Death" to the native people.

He went to the intercom with many room numbers. Most of them were unnamed since nobody had moved in yet, while there are some new tenants that just started to live here. He remembered the room number that Washu left in her letter. The Urashima pressed the APT. 708 button (Yuki Nagato) and then asked, "Hello? Is this Yuki Nagato's residence? It may sound funny, but I happened to be an acquaintance of Washu Hakubi and I have the requested package."

And a moment of silence, the person in the intercom said, "Come in."

And the door from the main entrance was unlocked for him to gain entry. Ruto took the elevator (there's also some stairwells in case the elevator is out of order) until he reached the 7th Floor, near the Roof Access. He looked for the 8th room and found the location. The Urashima rang the doorbell and the door slowly opened and sure enough, Yuki Nagato _(Not to be confused with the other Nagato, AKA 'PAIN')_ shows up and made her appearance and allowed him entry into the apartment.

As Ruto seated himself in the low tables with the cushions seated next to it, he gave a rundown on what happened on the way coming here and he gave her a card that came along with the package that Washu prepared. Yuki, being an inorganic alien, looked at the card that has unusual lettering like it was a bar code.

"Understood," she said and nodded at what message had said, "The Data Overmind and Washu Hakubi used to be classmates in the academy many Stardate years ago. They have their own ways of creating life the way they've designed them, such as myself, Ryoko, and Ryo-ohki."

Then she looked at the orange orb and stated, "Lately, I've been getting news from the Creator saying that this village has what you people called 'a fifth columnist'. This person and his associates are sabotaging the known world under the false sense of superiority, and is providing Orochimaru and the Akatsuki the means to conquer it."

Ruto remembered that this Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are not like the ones in his world. Though they have similar motives, the enemies have far more sinister ways to do any unfortunate victim with more than just serious hurt; they would outright kill anybody on the spot and take whatever they want from their corpses: their jutsu, their special organs, and/or possessions.

So he said, "I've got a message from the original saying that he's waiting at the Hokage's office, with some prisoners that he's holding. Would you like to come to meet him?"

Yuki agreed and she prepares her package and she locked the door as left with Ruto's double as they moved towards the Hokage Building.

A few minutes and shunshins later, Yuki meets the original Ruto as the one of his doubles poofed from finishing his work. He came across some encrypted messages that were intercepted by the Hokage's crystal ball that he borrowed. The message was written with a decoding marker that needs to be double checked for confirmation. Yuki analyzed the inscription and it said that Danzo is preparing to take over the Hokage's seat and kill Tsunade for her interference and capture Naruto and turn him over to the Akatsuki for the immediate removal of the sealed Bijuu, murdering him in the process. Thus he'll get the Uzumaki's prized treasures and be living in averice dirt cheap.

This is enough to make Ruto very mad for what the old mobster is about to do. So he devised ways to make the town run amok and to draw Danzo and the ROOT FOUNDATION out of their hiding place and confess their crimes to the Hokage.

Yuki suggested a few ideas to where the likeliest locations where the suspects involved with Danzo would be at. So Ruto unsealed his arsenal scroll and came up with a myriad of experiments perfect for pranking the pants out of every punk that had dared to give 'this' Naruto a lot of grief.

So many tools, so little time.

Unless it's the use of the Kage Bunshin, that is.

* * *

 **Omake: Meanwhile, with the Akatsuki**

[In the Hideout in Amegakure (Hidden Rain Village)]

'Madara' Uchiha was looking at his creation, a crystal that amplifies the power of the Genjutsu to transfer one body into another world. But the plan hit a few snags: the test subject was already transported to this world, Danzo is out of the picture, the town was already raided by the same subject who didn't hold the 9-tailed Fox in his body, and somebody had found a way to counteract the jutsu and shattered the crystal that he was holding.

"Blast that meddling kid!" 'Madara' grumbled, "That Naruto didn't follow my script! Now I'll have to find me another naturally made crystal and polish it. And I hate wasting my time searching for a no-good hunk of rock!"

The rogue Uchiha's plans to test out his Moon's Eye Plan will simply just have to wait...

* * *

 **Extra Scene: A Big Surprise for Naruto**

[A few days after the incident]

Team 7 and Ibiki Morino had just returned from their mission. They managed to capture the crippled Aoi Rokusho, the wanted rogue-nin from Konoha and Jonin of Ame, (after Naruto defeated him and reclaimed the Senju's Lightning Saber), and settled matters with the Wasabi Familia while the Tea Daimyo puts his crooked minister and the Watarashis in their places. When they got back, the whole village looked like they were vandalized by covey of wildcats, and Naruto's usually the kind that pranks people for wronging him. He wondered if somebody had done the part for him.

Sasuke was still injured from the battle with Aoi and had to be treated in the Hospital, while Ibiki, Sakura, and Naruto reports to Tsunade. When they entered the office, they saw multiple Tsunades sorting out every paper to be sorted before they are processed. Naruto called out, "Grandma Tsunade! We're back!"

"Shut up!" the original Tsunade and her doubles exclaimed loudly, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Grandma," the hyperactive Uzumaki muttered while being intimidated, "But we completed the mission and brought not only that umbrella man alive, but we also brought this back." And he unwrapped the cloth containing the Lightning Sword of the 2nd Hokage.

The Senju never thought to see the day when her great-uncle Tobirama's blade finally returned home where it belongs. Before the Madam Hokage deals with the reward money of both the mission and the bounty, she ordered Ibiki to send that disgraceful rogue-nin to T&I before awaiting his sentencing, and to send Sakura outside before she is being called back in. And they did, and Tsunade activated her secretive Silencing Fuinjutsu to address what had happened while he was away.

[A few minutes later...]

Naruto was gaping like a Koifish when somebody finally brought justice against the villagers and ninja that causing him many a trouble for the wrong reasons. He learned that the elder councilman Danzo was the one who started this big, modern mess by making him being sent into the slums where living there is already bad enough as it is, and why he was being bullied in the first place. Naruto was also given the news that he is just moving out of the seedy apartment and temporarily stay at the Senju compound where he have to start over from scratch on his already sabotaged education and how to eat other kinds of food besides ramen. Normally, he doesn't like vegetables because of what the shopkeepers sold him with, and it's rotten.

Speaking of shopkeepers, they were subsequently arrested for their crimes involving selling bad quality goods, till-tapping on their bookkeeping, and unlawful assaults on fellow ninja and citizens.

The Council members were reorganized and most of the current Civilian Council and the Elder Council were immediately ousted and are arrested, awaiting trial for their share of crimes.

Even the Jonin teachers were taught a lesson that they will never forget as they overhauled their teaching regiments in order to prepare for the battles before they get caught unaware by the enemy.

The security guards were also beefed up in their regulations after realizing that they've been slouching with their positions again. This hadn't happened since Naruto and Kakashi captured the Taki kunoichi trio alive and were shown how there was utter laxness in their routine.

The ninja were properly examined were proven to be spies from different nations. So far, there were at least 200 nin (counting both men and women) within the ranks that positively considered to be an enemy and were given to the rather excited Anko for giving her something she can sink her teeth into. The others that are still at large, (including Kabuto Yakushi), were among those that are considered as such.

Naruto asked, "Just who did all of this, Grandma? I thought I was the only prankster on this side of the village."

The Madam Hokage gave it some thought and said, "Let's just say that a fellow citizen came by and took matters into his own hands and...well, he straightened everything out. And as for you, you deserved this token for doing your part for the village and the future generations."

She brought out a Chunin vest and said, "For your services of protecting the village from the enemy of both Sound and Sand and for safely escorting me back here, I, Tsunade Senju, the 5th Hokage, am giving you the promotional rank of Chunin. Congratulations."

Naruto couldn't believe it. He's now one step closer to his dream of being the Hokage. But then, some questions came across his mind. One of which was, "Then what's going to happen to me, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, and Kaka-sensei?"

"Because of what had transpired, you were given an education that was nothing but a sham by your previous teachers and you weren't given the necessary needs from your Jonin sensei. We suggested that we should train you properly so you would be prepared for the upcoming tasks at hand," the Hokage explained, "And there's something that you should know. There's a certain girl that wanted to have a talk with you, and no, I'm not talking about Sakura."

"Who could it be, Grandma?" Naruto curiously questioned and then the secret passage behind the bookcase revealed to be Hinata Hyuga, the friendly stalk- -, um, admirer of Naruto. She apologized for coming here like this, but she wanted to thank the Uzumaki for giving her hope after the Chunin Exams. But Naruto is stuck with a dilemma: Hang around with Hinata and likely fuddle up on his conversation, or stick with Sakura who just beats him up with little to no reason at all.

But Tsunade intervened and said to Hinata, "Give him time to think things over and he'll make a decision. You'll see." And the Hyuga calmed herself from almost fainting in front of her admirer and the Hokage. The Hyuga promised to see Naruto later and then she left through the passage, with the ANBU'S guidance and a special blindfold (to prevent the Byakugan from working).

Tsunade deactivated the Fuinjutsu and called Sakura back inside the office. The Haruno noticed that Naruto got himself a Chunin vest and complained, "Madam Hokage, why does Naruto-no-baka deserved to be a Chunin? He didn't do anything considerable to earn it! It should be given to Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura, stop right there and shut your big mouth right now!" Tsunade said and gave the shrimpy Haruno the 'evil eye', "Those are the kind of words that a only a fool would say. Let's be frank, Naruto Uzumaki had earned enough credentials to gain him the right to wear it, after giving some consideration. Because of doing his part of stopping the invasion of Sound and Sand, Uzumaki-san deserved the field promotion for his bravery and valor. But to become Chunin is more than just handling harder missions. Like my role as Hokage, the Chunin has to do one's part of handling paperwork properly. But since Naruto just became one, he'll have to handle more training regiments to pull off not just more difficult ninja arts, but also taking leadership roles, better access to Fuinjutsu, proper penmanship, and more information that is real necessity as a Journeyman Ninja. Do you understand now on what it takes to be a Chunin, Haruno-genin?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sakura replied with her head hung low.

Then Tsunade brought out the reward money from both the mission and the bounty and split it three ways and gave Naruto 'the lion's share' from the leftover spliting. Sasuke's share will just have to wait until he's properly examined for signs of rebelling within the village. If Sasuke wanted Itachi to spill the beans and exact vengeance upon him, the younger Uchiha has another thing coming, and asking for Orochimaru's guidance is definitely out of the question; curse mark or no.

Tsunade then told Naruto to come to the Senju compound and return to the office tomorrow to begin using the grindstone, known as Chunin Training, and that means go less on ramen and more on getting the real food for proper nutrition.

Then the soldiers left the Hokage office to call it a night.

The village still has a long way to go before making things right between their neighbors and the foreign nations.

-=-=-LNH-=-=-

Little do they know, Orochimaru's Sound Four is approaching Konohagakure with the intentions of either kidnapping or let their target willingly come with them...

* * *

 **Omaké: How Ino's Changes Do Her Good**

Ino woke up out of the bed with a wet, wrinkly thumb, much to her horror. She found herself in her bedroom with posters of Sasuke Uchiha's image on some parts of the wall.

The last thing she remembered was that she was fighting against Naruto...or at least someone who looked a lot like him, only taller, healthier, more handsome, and is well experienced in the fighting arts. Then she tried to use the Mind Transfer Jutsu, but was caught by an enigmatic version of the suspect, was scolded and getting her reality checked, and then she felt like being a baby again, hence why she had a dirty thumb.

Then she removed her clothes and wrappings and examined herself in her personal full-sized mirror. From what the imposter had said about her physique, he was right, as she looked very scrawny, despite having her developing B-sized breasts. She's supposed to be more physically fit to help complement her growing bust, but all of this unnecessary dieting, excessive shopping, and boy-chasing with her now former crush, Sasuke, is making feel and look uglier in appearance and to her name. If Ino wanted to be a better kunoichi, she has to take what the enigma had said to heart, and the first thing to do is to take a much-needed shower before wearing better clothing suited for a kunoichi in training. She also ripped the "My Sasuke" posters off the wall and tore them to shreds and throwing them into the rubbish bin.

Then Ino came downstairs in her family's estate in the compound and was prepared breakfast by her mother. When the daughter said [grace], she eats her share of breakfast, without leaving the important parts out. It makes Inoichi and the missus puzzled about the sudden change with their only daughter. So the father asked, "Ino, dearest, what's with the sudden change? Usually, you just skip breakfast to try to keep yourself slim, but this is a big surprise."

"Tou-san (Daddy), I just realized that I've been doing that dieting all wrong," the Yamanaka heiress answered after finishing her portion, "I should have just eaten better and exercise more if I want to keep up with everybody. By the way, where is the Naruto look-alike?"

"Ruto Urashima-san left to get back to his home," the chieftain of his clan explained, "He came along and put us in our places and we had learned our lessons. He also helped us realize of Naruto-san's real potential as a tried-and-true shinobi after we've done him with a great wrong."

Ino also realized that all the times she pushed and shoved the so-called "dunce" (that is, Naruto), she came to understand that even she was wrong about her former classmate, and why she had fawned over Sasuke (dropping the '-kun' suffix) after learning from her past mistakes that the Uchiha, right now, is too good to be true; he's just a brooder who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and not be satisfied with contention of what others gave him. Maybe she would try making up with Naruto whenever the time is right.

Then after finishing breakfast, Ino leaves the estate/flower shoppe to try to go to Naruto's apartment. But for strange reason, Naruto is packing his belongings from the condemned apartment in the slums after learning the fuinjutsu of sealing objects into his scrolls (with the help of his Kage Bunshin and a few pointers). She greeted Naruto and said, "Naruto, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"What for, Ino?" Naruto curiously asked, "I thought you would just yell at me for some that is not 'Sasuke-kun' and all that jazz."

 **(Ino)»** "It's not that. You've been friends with Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba, but I've come to realize that being around with the fanclub and Forehead- -um... Sakura were nothing but a pack of lies. Nothing but fake friends. I also noticed that Hinata wanted to get to know you as friend after you saved her life a few years back."

 **(Naruto)»** "She did? All this time, I thought she was turning red from either getting sick or just getting mad at me."

 **(Ino)»** "Naruto-ku... Sorry, but you got to understand and read emotions better. Whenever Hinata turns red from her fidgeting and nervousness, she is blushing. And whenever a person blushes in a rose madder color, they may be be proned to fainting and just pass out from the overexcitement."

 **(Naruto)»** "...I'm sorry. I didn't know. Ever since the teachers kicked me out of the classrooms a lot, I never did understood anybody's feelings. And...wait a minute. Did you just say my name with that particular honorific?"

 **(Ino, covered her mouth)»** "Did I say that? Must be a slip of the tongue. Anyway, I was wondering if we can invite you to come to the Yakiniku Q (Korean-style Bull's Horn BBQ restaurant)? Shikamaru also got promoted for becoming Chunin. Want to come?"

Naruto is a bit skeptical about going into restaurants other than Ichiraku's. Normally they just throw him out bodily out of their enterprises for what he is, but Ino informed, "You know, Naruto? Recently, Choji's dad kicked out those ruffians in his franchise and grocery stores for doing improper stuff and dirty deeds behind his back and hired more honest and decent workers who wouldn't be prejudicial towards you."

Convinced, Naruto decided to come to the BBQ restaurant after he finishing packing and hauling his goods out to his new home. And Ino said goodbye to her former classmate and went on her way to begin her new training regiment. As she was heading to the training ground to wait for Asuma and the boys to come around, one particular thought came to her mind after calling Naruto something much closer that just a friend. In fact, Hinata's habit must be getting to her as if she has a crush on the Uzumaki. Was it Hinata-itis, a case of the love-bug? Whatever it was, she is starting to understand about what real men are like. Maybe she won't mind asking the Hyuga if she wanted to join in on dating Naruto...

 _Looks like Naruto is getting more than his just rewards after all..._

* * *

 **References to Familiar Stories:**

Tenchi Muyo

Soul Eater

Attack on Titan

Prison School

Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

Pokémon (Croagunk)

Disney's Robin Hood, Mulan, Dumbo, Toy Story

True Grit (Movie)

Street Fighter Series

Mega Man X Series

Fighter's History Series

World Heroes Series

Hybrid Heaven/Wrestling

Indiana Jones Series

Shin Megami Tensei Series

Battletoads Series

Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Bleach

Star Trek: The Original Series

Rurouni Kenshin

Haruhi Suzumiya Series (Melancholy & Boredom)

Who Framed Roger Rabbit

Rambo: First Blood (Part 1)

Harry Potter Series

Miyazaki's Spirited Away

Dukes of Hazzard

Goon Squad (Elvis Costello Song)

Other Naruto Fanfiction references

* * *

 **Brief Epilogue**

Naruto Uzumaki now currently stays at the Senju compound as he was working his major kinks in his education. Normally, he would splurge on eating out on ramen (store bought and Restaurant-style), but after some convincing, he decided to eat on other kinds of food; this time, no cheating from the shopkeepers; no expiring, rotten produce, and better service, Naruto is now one step closer to his dreams.

Sakura Haruno was a real killjoy after she gave Naruto a hard time. At first, she wanted to give what's best for her beau, "Sasuke-kun"; but her superiors and Tsunade wouldn't allow it, because the pinkette has another thing coming because of her one-sidedness on love and antipathy towards her friends and teammates. So for her reflection of her behavior, Tsunade temporarily demoted the Haruno and sentenced her to the elite genin camp to intensely straightened out her behavior. (But don't worry, though. She'll be properly redeemable... in about at least 3 years' time.)

Sasuke... Let's just say he's the same as canon, but is still a spoiled brat, enough said.

Hinata rededicates herself to become a better kunoichi after the elders of the clan were arrested for their crimes against their own kind, against Naruto, and against the village for their treasonous actions. However, she has some competition on gaining Naruto's attention, but she can still hold out against the odds. Currently, she, Team 8, and Kurenai are reevaluating their ways after their defeat against the 'Other' Naruto.

Ino began to develop feelings with her former annoyance (Naruto). She willingly got rid of most of her bad habits with herself , as well as breaking with the fanclub, and the lust and infatuation of her former crush, Sasuke. Ino and Team 10 got a different Jonin teacher (Anko) after Asuma resigned as their teacher, because his methods and his laid-back personality didn't mesh together; and with Shikamaru, who just became Chunin.

Sai Gashi, one of the many remaining unmarked members of ROOT, was subsequently captured and spill the information of his former employer's hideouts and its secrets, in exchange for clemency. He witnessed his 'associates' being disintegrated and that he's among the few that were unaffected by the mysterious light. After finishing his sentencing term in probation, he and Yakumo Kurama later became good friends (for they love to do art) after he and Naruto (whom of which the incident happened at a later date) rescued her from a deadly illusion that almost turned realistic.

Tsunade began to stay sober after she went less saké to more on high-quality milk and kept her vices to a bare minimum. She and Shizune are developing a further relationship with young Naruto as he's one in the family. She finally got through with the councilmen of three categories and fired the greedy Civilian side until she can find more competent members that can handle the job right and not overstep their boundaries ever again. She even straightened out every businesses and banks that were proven guilty because their crimes. Other than that, life as the 5th Hokage proper never has been much sweeter.

As for Ruto Urashima, his adventures are far from over...

* * *

 **Afterthought** : I always have trouble saving my documents whenever it's between 100 words to 2000 and some odd number of words on my devices. It tends to lead to a certain error code or I had to stop the save for a few seconds and then refresh the page to make sure it saves properly, or otherwise, "AAUUGGHH!" It is very frustrating trying to keep those things in check, sometimes!

But enough about that.

A lot of things happened with in the middle of writing and I rather not give up the details of why. Other than than that, it's the usual writer's slump. It's not really a writer's block, it's more of a... 'not having a good motivation' type of slacking.

Anyhow, don't count me out so suddenly. I'll just need more time 'sketching' the right combinations into the story.

Also, you noticed that "Flamehearts Run Free" was deleted from my library? It was actually my own decision to scrap the story and I have to restrategize on how to combine the Naruto and Ladies Vs. Butlers crossover elements together. But if it is possible, I'll get it right in the end.

BTW, if you want to review the story, please keep your bad comments to yourself and keep FLAMING and overly negative criticism to a minimum. It won't give any readers (especially me) a good motivation.

And remember, the heat will be on!

\- BlukMage19


End file.
